Atracción
by Lilliamne
Summary: Ella solo es una chica traicionada y él solo es un chico trabajador, desde que se vieron el deseo que se tenían pudo más que la razón y causo que sus vidas cambiaran drasticamente. Rate M por algo, no apto para mentes inocentes.
1. Como te conoci

Era una dulce mañana de domingo, y ella se encontraba totalmente despierta, probándose que ropa interior debería usar ese día, si la negra con tirantes y encaje rojo, o la blanca trasparente que no cubría nada, se había esmerado tanto en comprar esa ropa interior pensando en que el chico que se la iba a quitar debía de gustarle aunque fuera una de las dos, ¿Pero cuál?, de nuevo subió la negra por sus blancas y delineadas piernas, le gustaba más esas, así que decidió ponerse el sostén que le hacía juego. No tardo en ponerse el uniforme de la escuela, no es que tuviera clase, es que simplemente su prometido estaría en el club escolar debido a que era el capitán de futbol; peino su rubio cabello y se puso un moño blanco, hoy sería el día.

Ella era Rin Kagamine, no era la mejor estudiante, tampoco era la peor, sus notas eran promedio, iba al club de arte y era una chica de una familia adinerada, por esa última razón había empezado a salir con Rei Kagene, el hijo de un importante empresario y futuro heredero de la familia Kagene, ella se había esforzador por llevarse bien con él debido a que sus abuelos le habían impuesto el compromiso para formalizar una alianza cuando se casaran y faltaba poco para ello, tenía 18 años e iba en sus últimos meses escolares, y todo eso llevaba a ese día. Rin sabía que en su relación era una mera formalidad entre los dos jóvenes, aceptando el destino que le habían impuesto la gente mayor, pero aun así, ¿por qué hacerlo una tortura?, Rin se había intentado enamorar de él. Rei era un chico bastante popular en su colegio, de cabello negro y sonrisa cautivadora, el capitán del equipo de futbol y todas las chicas lo perseguían, Rin jamás vio que se le acercará a otra chica con intención de coquetearle. Pronto Rin empezó a salir en citas con él, era interesante pasar tiempo juntos, no le disgustaba pero a su relación le faltaba esa "chispa", y ella podía jurar que lo intentaba, por eso decidió que ese día iría a la casa de Rei y le entregaría su cuerpo. Lo había planeado todo, desde la ropa interior hasta que le iba a decir, estaba decidida a que ese día sería una con él y su relación por fin daría frutos provechosos para todos.

Cuando llego a la desolada escuela entro cautelosa, se dirigió por los pasillos hacia la cancha de futbol donde se encontraría su novio, todo iba a ser sorpresa, así que fue despacio y encontró a los chicos del equipo.

-Buenos días. chicos - Saludo formalmente.

- Rin-sempai, buenos días- El chico que le hablo iba con otros dos- ¿Estás buscando a Rei-sempai?- pregunto mientras le sonreía traviesamente.

- Si, ¿ya se fue?- pregunto ella un poco desilusionada.

- Ya terminamos el entrenamiento, pero Rei-sempai se encuentra en la sala del club con Piko-sempai- Los tres chicos se rieron al unísono, a la chica le pareció extraño.

- Gracias- ella fue caminando y se dirigió hacia la sala del club.

Su corazón estaba empezando a palpitar rápidamente, tenía que invitar a Rei a que le llevará a su casa, tenía que ser casual, él no podía notar sus intenciones, suspiro pesadamente acercándose a la puerta y cuando iba a tomar el pomo escucho gemido salir de allí.

-¡Espera!- Rin se estremeció por ese grito, era como si estuviera luchando – Si haces eso… ahh- Ella se sorprendió y abrió sus ojos como nunca antes, ¿qué pasaba allí?.

- Vamos, ya todos se fueron… puedes gritar si quieres- La chica identifico la voz de su prometido, se quedo paralizada, ¿estaba malinterpretando la charla?

- Rei, no… por favor… ¡Ah!, ¡No tan fuerte!-

Y ella giro el pomo y abrió la puerta, el chico que era su prometido estaba encima de la mesa penetrando al chico de cabello blanco, ambos la miraron sorprendida, más por la sorpresa de verle allí.

-Rin…- Susurro Rei, Piko se retiró e intento cubrirse sus partes mientras Rin detallaba la escena- Puedo explicártelo…- intento acercarse a ella, pero la chica rubia empezó a llorar y a correr.

Ahora lo entendía todo, porque sus esfuerzos eran en vano, porque esos chicos se reían de ella, porque en su relación nunca estaba la chispa que necesitaba.

* * *

><p>-Y eso fue lo que paso- Recitaba la chica mientras le contaba lo que había sucedido hace un mes con su ahora ex–prometido, Meiko y Luka escuchaban atentamente.<p>

- Vaya…- Susurro la chica de cabello rosado mientras observaba con pena a su amiga pequeña, Meiko y ella le llevaban dos años y la miraban con pena.

- Vamos Rin… no llores por eso- intento consolarla Meiko, la chica llevaba deprimida todo el mes, apenas e iba al colegio y ya se había ganado bastante bronca por ello.

- No lo entiendes Meiko, estuve pensando tres años que ese chico sería mi esposo, ahora resulta es gay – Dijo ella mientras apretaba su falda con rabia, hacia un puchero intentando reprimir sus lágrimas.

- Mírale el lado positivo, es mejor que te enterarás ahora que después de su boda- intento animarla, pero Rin negó fervientemente.

- Esto es una pesadilla, además mis abuelos dicen que eso no es excusa suficiente para cancelar el compromiso, que él solo está experimentando- Rin se veía bastante irritada, Meiko y Luka simplemente suspiraron.

- Pero si tú no aceptas ir al altar no te pueden obligar-

- Por supuesto que no lo haré, ni aunque me amenacen con un arma lo haré, todos en el instituto sabían que Piko y Rei tenían algo y yo era la única estúpida que no sabía nada, ¿saben que me mandaron fotos de ellos dos en citas?- Rin se veía bastante deprimida, sus dos amigas se miraron entre sí con complicidad.

- Lo que necesitas es embriagarte- Dijo Meiko sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué?, ¡pero si yo nunca me he embriagado!- Repuso ella inmediatamente.

-¡Por eso mismo!, necesitas olvidarte de Rei, así que salgamos de fiesta las tres, ya estás en edad de ir a algún club- Comento Luka, Rin suspiro.

- Y de ver otros chicos- Luka y Meiko se sonrieron, Rin no le gustaba por donde iban las cosas.

* * *

><p>Y por eso se encontraba allí, en un club a mitad de la noche, pero no era un club normal, estaba lleno de mujeres de todas las edades, desde chicas de 18 como ella, veinteañeras como Meiko y Luka, treintañeras y cuarentonas, Rin no podía creerlo, estaba en un lugar donde las chicas pagaban por tener la compañía de un chico mientras bebían. ¿No se suponía que venían a festejar y a conocer chicos?, pero pagarle a uno para tomar con ellas no era lo que se imaginaba, estaba un poco incomoda con el ambiente ya que no era su estilo.<p>

-Deja tu bolso Rin, nada de celulares- Dijo Meiko mientras le daba su abrigo y bolso al recepcionista.

- Pero Rinto-nii sama se enojará cuando sepa que no fui a casa- Intento excusarse Rin pero Meiko le arrebato su celular al instante.

- Rinto no se enterará de nada, le dije que haría una pijamada en mi casa así que nadie nos molestará hoy- Rin hizo un puchero, no quería estar allí, pero Meiko y Luka le habían obligado, fueron tan insistentes que tuvo que decir que si.

- Vamos Rin, tienes que conocer a Gakupo y a Kaito- Rin entrego su bolso y su celular, aunque no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo, al primer descuido y se iría de allí, no iba a emborracharse para luego hacer un trio de chifladas a mitad de la noche.

Llego al lado de sus amigas y al lado de Luka y Meiko había dos chicos, uno de cabello azul y otro de cabello morado, ambos altos y varoniles, con un smoking y corbata, el chico de cabello azul tomaba la mano de Meiko y la besaba cortésmente.

-Mei-chan, que gusto verte aquí de nuevo- "de nuevo", resonó en la cabeza de Rin, así que eran clientes frecuentes del club, sus ojos rodaron mientras miraba bien el lugar, había un gran escenario con un tubo en medio de ese lugar, eso significaba.

- Me muero por ver el espectáculo de la bufanda desnuda- comento Meiko, Rin casi se desmaya al escuchar eso, ¿hacían show de esa índole allí?, pues tendría que salir lo más rápido que pudiera.

- Miren ella es nuestra amiga, Rin- Luka la señalo con su mano, ambos hombres la miraron mientras la detallaban, Rin se sintió violada en ese instante.

- Un gusto señorita- El chico de cabellos morados la tomo de la mano y se la beso- Soy Gaku-chan- Su sonrisa no le gusto, Rin quiso apartar la mano pero eso sería de mala educación.

- Soy Rin- Ella se sonrojo, el otro chico también hizo lo mismo.

- Soy Kaito- El chico sonreía de oreja a oreja, Rin se intimido por esa sonrisa, esos chicos flirteaban con ella y lo detestaba.

-¿Qué les parece si nos sentamos?- Dijo Gakupo, las chicas asintieron.

- Oye, ¿no hay un amigo para nuestra niña?- pregunto Meiko mientras Rin la miraba seriamente.

- Lo siento, todos están ocupados, tendrán que compartirnos- Kaito le guiño un ojo, eso le empezaba a dar escalofríos.

-Yo estoy bien- Dijo rápidamente.

- Vamos Rin, relájate- Comento Luka, ella solía ser la chica seria del grupo, pero desde que entro a la universidad las cosas empezaron a salirse de control con ella, ahora era tan bebedora como Meiko.

Y así fueron como terminaron tres botellas de Sake en la mesa, Rin apenas y tomaba, en cambio Meiko y Luka estaban empezando a ponerse eufóricas, Kaito y Gakupo conversaban con ellas como si las conociera de toda la vida, en cambio con Rin apenas e intercambiaban frases.

Era aburrido, miraba a su alrededor todos tenían compañía y lucían tan felices, entendía porque el negocio era rentable, era casi como "alquilar" un novio para una noche, que bebiera contigo y bailara, de repente se sintió envidiosa, Kaito y Meiko bailaban mientras Luka y Gakupo bebían juntos, ella estaba haciendo un mal tercio, tal vez podría alquilar uno para ella pero no deseaba gastar su dinero en un chico que no se interesaría en absoluto por ella sino en su dinero. Suspiro pesadamente mientras tomaba un trago de sake completo, eso no la hacía sentirse mejor, deseaba irse de allí cuanto antes, era mejor estar en casa en vez de ser la chica solitaria en un club con anfitriones.

-¡Es hora de la bufanda desnuda!- grito la castaña de repente, el chico que bailaba con ella sonrió incomodo, Rin casi pudo notar que no le gustaba hacer ese show.

- Si mi lady lo desea- El chico subió al escenario y empezó a desnudarse, todas las chicas se levantaron de su mesa y empezaron a rodear el escenario, hasta Luka fue a mirar, Rin vio la posibilidad de escapar.

Se levanto rápidamente aprovechando que nadie la miraba y empezó a caminar hacia la salida, las mujeres del lugar empezaban a aglomerarse a los alrededores, Rin echo un vistazo, el chico solo llevaba una bufanda que ocultaba sus partes, Rin tapo sus ojos por puro pudor y camino de espaldas para alejarse de aquel acto tan raro que presenciaba, ¿cómo podría gustarle eso a sus amigas?, eran todas unas pervertidas.

De repente choco con alguien, casi tropieza pero ese alguien la tomo de la cintura.

Lo siento- mascullo ella como acto reflejo al notar que había chocado con alguien.

-Descuide, señorita- dijo la voz, sus ojos se encontraron en ese instante, Rin miro al chico que la sostenía por la cintura, era rubio, de ojos azules hipnotizantes.

- ¡RIN!, ¡NO INTENTES ESCAPAR!- grito la chica castaña mientras se acercaba a ella con pasos agigantados y furiosos, miro la escena entre los dos chicos –oh… ¿interrumpo algo?- ella sonrió maliciosamente al mirarlo, Rin noto que la escena se podía malinterpretar.

- No es lo que crees- Dijo rápidamente mientras era soltada por el chico rubio.

- ¿Estás libre chico?- pregunto la castaña, el chico la miro atentamente.

- Lo siento, yo no soy anfitrión, solo el barman- contesto él, Meiko no quito su sonrisa.

- Te doy 50 dólares si la entretienes esta noche- la castaña la señalo, Rin miro al chico con vergüenza.

- Lo siento pero yo-

- Y 50 más cuando nos vayamos a ir- el chico lo dudo por un instante.

- Señorita, yo solo soy el barman, mi compañía no será grata para su amiga- forzó su sonrisa, la castaña saco dinero de su bolsillo y se lo entrego.

- 100 ahora y 100 después, ¿trato?- él chico trago en seco, Rin podía notar que estaba nervioso.

- Solo tengo que hacer que beba… ¿cierto?- Rin se sonrojo por ello- no soy bueno bailando…- Meiko rio.

- Tranquilo, esta mojigata no te pedirá nada vergonzoso- y después de eso la chica se dio media vuelta y grito "Bakaito", y se metió entre la multitud de mujeres.

- ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme ir?- pregunto Rin al chico, este la miro confundido.

- Dos botellas de ron, después de eso eres libre- Rin le miro con suplica- Vamos… parece que esto no te gusta, sé de un lugar más tranquilo- El chico extendió su mano para que ella la tomará, Rin no pudo decirle que no y la tomo.

El chico la llevo al segundo piso, una habitación con un sofá y su propia música, puso algo lento mientras Rin se sentaba en el sofá, bastante cómodo para ser el de un bar. El chico trajo una botella de Vodka y la abrió, le sirvió en dos vasos mientras le daba uno.

-¿Es de su agrado este cuarto?... mi princesa…- dijo esto último bastante avergonzado, Rin rio levemente al notarle su sonrojo, al parecer no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

- Si… prefiero estar aquí, no me gusta los lugares con tanta gente- Rin se recostó, tomo el vaso y bebió un poco de su contenido.

- Si bebes tan poco estarás toda la noche aquí, así que tómalo de una- Rin suspiro y se llevo el vaso a la boca y dejo que el liquido se derramará por toda su garganta, sintió como su garganta empezaba a arder hasta llegar a su estomago.

- Es fuerte- dijo ella intentando no vomitar, el chico sonrió y tomo el mismo contenido de su vaso.

- Te acostumbraras- Rin sintió como los colores le subían a sus mejillas, ¿acaso ya le había hecho efecto el alcohol?, no, era simplemente que ahora notaba que el chico era bastante lindo, más que cualquiera que hubiera visto en ese lugar.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto ella mientras le miraba a sus ojos azules, le gustaba mucho como la observaban.

- Ehm… mi nombre es Len- respondió el chico meditándolo un poco.

- Lo pensaste mucho- Rin sonrió acercándosele- ¿me estás mintiendo?-

- No te miento, es que pensé que tal vez debería decir otro nombre, aquí los chicos no usan su nombre real, ¿sabes?- El chico se acomodó un poco en el mueble y empezó a servir otra vez.

- ¿Y cuál es tu apellido?- Len suspiro, la miro un poco incómodo.

- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?- Rin sonrió.

- Ya me dijiste tu nombre, así que dime tu apellido, solo por mera formalidad- La sonrisa de la rubia lo puso aún más incómodo.

- Entonces tú primero, di tu nombre y apellido- Rin se le desvaneció su sonrisa.

- ¿Es necesario?- pregunto ella.

- Solo es un acto de mera formalidad- él sonrió, Rin se rindió.

-Rin Kagamine- confesó ella mientras se sonrojaba un poco, Len la miro de arriba para abajo escaneándola.

- Oh… ese es un gran apellido- Rin se sonrojo por ello, ya debía pensar que ella sería una niña mimada de alta sociedad.

- Bien, ahora paga- ordeno ella.

- Mi apellido no es tan famoso, solo soy Shimoda Len- Rin le miro atentamente, nunca lo había oído en su vida.

- No importan las apellidos- menciono ella mientras recibía el vaso- ¿Es tu intención emborracharme?- Len sonrió.

- Señorita, si no se ha dado cuenta esa es mi misión en este bar, emborrachar a la gente, aunque normalmente no suelo hacerlo en privado, solo en la barra, debe sentirse afortunada por ello- Rin sonrió.

- Que modestia tiene mi acompañante-

- Solo intento actuar cool- Rin le divertía el chico- Muy bien señorita, cuénteme de usted, ¿Por qué la trajeron aquí?- Pregunto él, a Rin se le desvaneció la sonrisa en ese instante.

- Bueno… es una larga historia…- intento ella salir por ese lado, pero el chico tomo un poco de vodka.

- Que bueno, después de todo tenemos toda la noche para emborracharte- Rin suspiro.

- Esta bien… Resulta que estaba comprometida con un chico-

- Ya veo por donde van las cosas- interrumpió él mientras Rin volvía a suspirar.

- Esto es distinto- pero el chico negó.

- Apuesto a que será igual- Rin le dieron ganas de golpearle en ese instante- Continua-

- Okei… a los quince años mis abuelos me dijeron que me tenía que casar con él cuando saliera del instituto- De nuevo empezó a hablar.

- Eso significa que tu boda sería este año si no me equivoco- Rin se sonrojo, eso era cierto, si nada hubiera pasado en menos de seis meses sería la señora Kagene y sería una hermosa novia de Junio.

- Si… bueno, era un matrimonio arreglado e intentaba llevarme bien con él, era lindo pasar tiempo juntos pero no sentía que estuviera en una relación de amantes, rara vez me besaba, de hecho creo que siempre lo bese yo- Rin se sintió un poco deprimida, Len le paso el vaso mientras ella lo tomaba entero.

- Eso es, desahógate hermosa- la voz del chico era suave, le daban ganas de hacer todo lo que él le dijera.

- Entonces pensé que podía perder la virginidad con él, después de todo me casaría con él- Rin noto que el chico se puso rojo al mencionarle "virginidad", sonrió de lado y continuo- Pero cuando iba a proponérselo lo encontré teniendo relaciones con un chico en el salón del club- Len se sorprendió por ello.

- Esperaba el engaño, pero… no con un chico- Ahora era él quien tomaba del vaso hasta el fondo.

- Lo sé, a veces pienso que es un mal sueño- Rin también tomo hasta el fondo, el relato lo merecía.

- ¿lo amabas?- pregunto él, Rin lo miro confusa.

- ¿Amarlo?... no, no lo sé- respondió ella con bastante duda.

- ¿Entonces por qué te deprimes porque te fue infiel?- Rin no supo que decir, si ella no le amaba no le debería doler pero…

- Se burló de mí, fingió que lo estaba intentando- a la rubia se le aguaron los ojos y una lagrima cayó de su ojo, su acompañante se la limpio.

- Si hubieras estado en su lugar, ¿hubieras hecho lo mismo?- Rin pestañeo un par de veces, consiguiendo que sus lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

- No… -

- Pero aún así estabas dispuesta a casarte con él sin amarlo, solo porque tus abuelos lo dijeron- Rin volvió a tomar otro trago.

- Lo sé, pero pensé que eso era lo mejor para todos, ahora me doy de cuenta que fue mi error no haber discutido eso, pero ya no dejaré que ellos se involucren en mi vida, así me amenacen con quitarme toda mi herencia – Len rio porque ella sonaba con decisión, era una chica rara.

- Salud por ello- y le paso otra copa mientras Rin empezaba a sentirse mareada.

- Salud- y de nuevo se tomó el contenido sin rechistar.

-Pero igual, si hubieras sido tú la que se enamorará de otra persona, seguro le hubieras traicionado sin pensarlo dos veces- Concluyo Len pero la chica negó.

- Claro que no, yo no sería capaz de traicionarlo- intento justificarse pero el chico negó.

- No te has enamorado, no sabes lo que podrías hacer- Rin le miro con curiosidad.

- Hablo el experto- el chico negó suavemente.

- No me he enamorado, pero yo he hecho cosas por amor- a ella se le iluminaron sus ojos de tanta curiosidad que le dio.

- Cuéntame~- canturreo ella mientras se le acercaba, él retrocedió.

- Ya está empezando a hacer efecto el alcohol, no me digas que eres de las que se pone cariñosa- Rin rio levemente mientras se retiraba.

- No lo sé, es mi primera vez bebiendo tanto- Len puso cara de cansado, todo sería una gran sorpresa esa noche- empieza a hablar, ya te dije mi historia, te toca a ti- El chico sirvió de nuevo y miro la botella, entre los dos se la habían acabado y ella apenas mostraba los primeros síntomas de la embriaguez, esperar a que se durmiera no era una opción ahora.

- Tranquila, es demasiado deprimente para que te la cuente- pero la chica solo le hizo un puchero.

- O me la cuentas o bailamos- amenazo ella, Len trago en seco.

- También es muy larga- intento excusarse.

-buscaré una canción- Ella se levanto del sillón y el chico la tomo de la muñeca y le obligo a sentarse.

- ¡Está bien!- dijo molesto- Todo empezó hace tres años-

- Hace tres años pasaron muchas cosas- Dijo Rin sonriendo por haber ganado.

- No interrumpas- Dijo él mientras tomaba otro vaso para darse valor- Mi mamá… bueno ella nos crio a mi hermana y a mi sola, y hace tres años cayó enferma de cáncer- Rin puso cara de espanto, ahora lo entendió todo.

-Espera… si no quieres hablar de ello esta bien, si es algo tan triste no tienes porque obligarte, lo siento… no pensé que sería tan serio- intento excusarse ella, Len suspiro.

- Ya me hiciste recordarlo así que te toca escucharlo- Len tomo otro vaso y la tomo de su nuca delicadamente acercándoselo a su boca- Toma- ordeno, ella lo tomo sin oponerse- Bien, entonces como enfermo tan grave, tuvo que dejar el trabajo, así que yo empecé a trabajar por ella para pagar su tratamiento, su amigo me dio trabajo aquí como barman, y me esforcé porque estuviera bien, pero su enfermedad no era curable- Len sintió como si su voz se quebrará.

- Lo siento por tu perdida- dijo ella sintiéndose el triple de culpable.

- Gracias… eso es lo que tenía que pasar- el chico tomo otro trago, lo necesitaba, pero se sentía mejor.

- Eres muy valiente, no cualquiera haría eso por una madre y menos a tu edad- intento animarle la chica, el chico rio levemente.

-Tenemos la misma edad- Dijo él, ella rio.

- ¡Por eso!, tú ya trabajas en cambio yo apenas y llevo mis notas- Len sonrió aún más.

- Pues mis notas son las mejores del colegio y no es por presumir- Rin lo miro sorprendida.

- ¡Vaya!, ¿enserio?, eres admirable- El chico se sonrojo por el cumplido.

- Muchos lo hacen, no es para nada admirable- Pero ella negó.

- Claro que si lo es, eres muy valiente- ella sonrió cálidamente, él seguía sonrojado.

- Basta, haces que me avergüence- pero ella siguió sonriendo.

- ¿Quieres bailar?- pregunto ella mientras él le miraba extrañado.

- Dijiste que no me harías bailar si te contaba mi historia- el frunció el ceño pero ella seguía riendo.

- Vamos, nadie nos va a ver aquí- ella se levanto del sillón y le ofreció su mano- Vamos, te enseñaré- él chico suspiro mientras tomaba su mano, todo por la paga.

Y torpemente la tomo de la cintura y de su mano, ella sonreía bastante complacida por ese gesto, él empezó a moverse torpemente pero de alguna manera logro no pisarle los pies, ella lo guiaba hábilmente por la sala y reía por sus caras al cambiar de paso, él empezó a acostumbrarse y empezó a hacerlo mejor.

-Mi pareja es capaz de bailar normal, ¿Quién lo diría?- se burló ella mientras él se ponía rojo.

- Solo hago esto porque nadie nos ve aquí- Ella rio con una carcajada.

- Podríamos hacer muchas cosas aquí y nadie se daría cuenta- ella se acercó a la cara del chico, él retrocedió por inercia.

- Oye… yo no me prostituyo- ella le miro confundida.

- Yo no te estaba pidiendo eso, pervertido~- canturreo ella mientras lo soltaba y tomaba la botella y empezaba a beber grandes cantidades de alcohol- Quería pedirte que cantaras conmigo pero parece que eso no se va a poder- Len la miro, ella ya estaba en esa etapa "divertida" cuando se tomaba mucho alcohol.

- Pues aquí nadie nos escuchara, si quieres cantar, te escucharé- Ella le dio la botella y lo obligo a tomar, él casi se ahoga, si seguía así se emborracharía tanto como ella.

- No es divertido si canto yo sola- Len suspiro, ¿Qué más opción le quedaba?

- Esta bien, pero solo una- ella sonrió mientras se ponía en el medio de la sala.

No sabían exactamente cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero pasaron mucho tiempo cantando cosas sin sentidos, desde canciones que eran viejas, hasta canciones actuales, Len no podía negar que se estaba divirtiendo, incluso había sacado una tercer botella y la llevaban hasta la mitad, cada comentario sacaba una carcajada por parte de ambos y todo empezaba a parecer divertido.

-Oye Len, ¿tienes novia?- pregunto ella mientras se recostaba en su hombro.

- He… he estado trabajando tanto para mantener a mi hermana y a mi en estos tres años, también está la escuela, es imposible haber tenido siquiera una novia- confeso mientras ella sonreía.

- Que suerte- sonrió ella mientras se le acercaba a la cara- Así podría besarte sin remordimientos- él se sonrojo al instante, no pensaba con claridad por todo el alcohol que había ingerido ese día.

- Oye… no doy esos servicios- él intento alejarla pero ella no cedió.

- No pensaba pagarte por un beso, dámelo gratis- sonrió mientras se subía a sus piernas, Len no sabía que hacer, no podía dejar que le besará.

- Voy a buscar a tu amiga- Intento quitársela de encima pero solo consiguió acercarse aun más, ella aprovecho y lo beso.

Ya tenía la mente hecha un lio, el alcohol le hacia perder la cordura y por eso el beso se intensifico, él empezó a tocar su cintura por encima de la ropa, quería sentirla más cerca, aquella chica rubia lo estaba volviendo loco y eso estaba mal; en cambio Rin probó el paraíso en ese instante, ninguno de los besos de Rei le habían gustado tanto, ¿así se sentía besar a un verdadero hombre?, se pregunto mientras metía su lengua en la boca de él, cosa que no le negó, la cabeza de la pequeña rubia le daba tantas vueltas que ya nada le importa, tampoco le prestaba mucha atención a las manos del chico que se habían colado por su camisa y le tocaba los senos por encima del corpiño.

Sin saber como, termino debajo de él encima del sillón, sus manos habían subido su camisa y ahora él se lamía los hinchados labios, Rin lo veía atentamente mientras empezaba a reír por su expresión.

-El señor correcto está excitado por lo que ve – se burlo mientras él bufaba molesto.

- Cállate, tú querías esto así que asumirás las consecuencias- él robo un beso de sus labios con ferocidad y necesidad, nada tierno, Rin se sintió complacida por haberlo hecho actuar así, aunque él se negará a hacer esas cosas, al final las estaba haciendo, y lo mejor de todo es que no las hacía nada mal.

Ella decidió probar también, filtro sus manos por la camiseta de él y sintió su cálido abdomen, le gustaba lo que tocaba así que decidió desabrocharla para sentirlo mejor, él se separo de sus labios y fue a parar a su oreja, la mordió sin descaro y empezó a lamerla por toda su extensión.

-Nooo~- Gimió repentinamente, esa acción le causo un escalofrió desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus pies.

- Que linda voz, déjame escucharla más- Rin le miro la cara complacida que él hacía, le sonrió también.

Sintió como le quitaban el corpiño y la falda, dejándola en bragas, él hizo lo mismo con su camisa medio desabotonada y bajo sus pantalones a mitad de sus muslos. Para ella todo iba rápido, aun no se sentía preparada para ello, pero fue cuando sintió como él filtraba su mano entre sus bragas y empezaba a tocarla que se olvido de cualquier queja que tuviera, se dedico a sacar desde el fondo de su garganta todos los gemidos que le provocaban. ¿Era el alcohol lo que la hacia comportarse como una gata en celo?, no podía controlar su voz y su prenda más intima estaba empapada en tan solo unos minutos de haberla estimulado.

-Más… ah… dame más- rogo ella mientras él chico sonreía.

- Como lo desee mi princesa- Él se deshizo de su pantalón y de su bóxer, sin pudor tomo su erecto miembro y lo dirigió hacia la virginal flor de la chica rubia.

Ella grito cuando lo sintió invadir su puro e inocente tesoro, hace menos de un mes pensaba entregársele al chico que sería su esposo, ahora le entregaba su virginidad a un rubio salido de la nada que la había puesto caliente con tanto alcohol que le dio a beber, él lo hacía despacio, tal vez por consideración de ella pero aun así le dolía.

-Estás sangrando- murmuro él mientras recostaba sus antebrazos en el sillón, al lado de su cara- No te entiendo para nada- Le dijo mientras la penetraba hasta el fondo de la entrada de su cuerpo.

- Ah…- el gemido de dolor preocupo al chico- Despacio- rogo ella, él sonrió con malicia.

- Como quieras- Luego de eso la beso de nuevo y su lengua fue a parar dentro de la boca de Rin.

Él había empezado a explorarle cada detalle de su boca, eso distrajo a Rin de su dolor en la entrepierna, la mareaba el sabor de la boca de Len, nunca en su vida había probado algo tan placentero, ¿eso era un pecado?, porque iría derecho al infierno de lo poco arrepentida que estaba de tener sexo con ese chico. En cambió él ya no pudo soportarlo más, empezó a moverse dentro de ella, nunca pensó que un lugar tan estrecho se sintiera tan bien en un momento así, y mientras más se movía mejor se sentía, ella empezó a soltar gemidos placenteros lo cual lo animo a hacerlo más rápido, aunque no dejaba la delicadeza de lado, podía estar borracho pero nunca le haría daño a una chica. Pero con cada contracción de las paredes del cuerpo de Rin, Len perdía más su fuerza de voluntad, no iba a aguantar mucho y dejo su carga dentro de ella.

-Dios… ah- suspiro él mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente, sus ritmos respiratorios no se controlaban, a ninguno de los dos.

- Len…- susurro ella mientras él intentaba acomodarse en el sillón, todo daba vueltas en ese instante.

- Oye… eres muy impulsiva- dijo mientras la acorralaba en sus brazos.

- Yo solo pedí un beso, tú fuiste más allá- Ella le sonrió, lo abrazo fuerte, ahora era su amante.

- Cállate- Dijo él mientras cerraba sus ojos, ya era tarde y el sueño lo estaba venciendo.

- Buenas noches, Len- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos también.

-Buenas noches, Rin- dijo por primera vez su nombre en la noche.

* * *

><p>Si alguien lee esto pensará que soy una pervertida, pues si lo soy xC, ya escribo cosas melosas pero también quiero escribir cosas pervertidas, asi que hice este fanfic, a pesar de que ya tengo un monton, pero me dije que no importaba la verdad, si no tengo imaginacion para el resto por ocupar mi mente en estas historias entonces no podre continuar, en fin, este fanfic es M porque será muy hot, estará lleno de lemons porque me quise enfocar en otro tipo de amor en el que las relaciones sexuales son la motivación principal en la cual se basa la relación.<p>

sé que el primer capitulo estuvo muy malo el lemon xD, pero fue la primera, por eso no fui tan descritiva y se apuraron mucho, les prometo lemons mejores para los proximos.


	2. Deudas

Se sintió extraño, tenía pereza de abrir sus ojos pero algo le decía que lo hiciera y entonces lo hizo, miro hacia su alrededor, no era su habitación, no estaba en su cama y en definitiva no estaba solo.

Se asustó por un segundo mirando a la chica rubia que tenía al lado, estaba totalmente desnuda y él también, ¿CÓMO HABÍA PASADO ESO?, se pregunto mientras lo meditaba y recordaba lo que había pasado. Si, dejo que sucediera, no era la primera vez que trabajaba como anfitrión, ya habían sido dos veces. Una cuando una mujer de 40 y tantos de años que le gustaban los menores, amenazo al dueño con que si él no le servía no volvería, y bueno, le toco… de alguna forma logro hacer que cayera dormida de la borrachera, aunque tuvo algo de ayuda de sus compañeros; la otra era una mujer 10 años mayor que él, Len siempre había escuchado los rumores de que era una ninfómana sin control, y cuando lo hubo acorralado, de alguna manera logro hacer que se subiera a un taxi y él salió huyendo; y desde ahí no había vuelto hacer esos trabajos. Pero… ¿por qué lo había hecho con una simple chica de su edad?, la miro por unos momentos, no tenía grandes proporciones ni por delante ni por detrás, pero cuando la vio a los ojos en el momento en que la tomo de la cintura, sintió que quería hablarle, su coqueta sonrisa le hacía hacer todo lo que ella deseará, desde bailar y cantar hasta darle una noche de placer.

Se revolvió el cabello, estaba en problemas… y la miro de nuevo, ella dormía plácidamente sin que nada le perturbara, miro el reloj de su muñeca y vio que eran las 8 de la mañana; reprimió fuertemente un insulto hacia su persona solo para no despertar a la chica, salió del mueble sin hacer mucho ruido y fue en busca de toda su ropa. Su camisa de cuadros y sus blue jeans, los encontró fácilmente, pero no encontraba el maldito bóxer, vio la ropa de la chica, ¿Rin es que se llamaba?, la tomo y la puso en la mesa un poco avergonzado cuando por fin encontró su ropa interior y se la puso, no demoro en estar vestido decentemente, ahora vendría la parte difícil.

-Rin… despierta- susurro suavemente mientras las acudía de su hombro, hecho una mirada a su cuerpo, su piel era tan blanca y tersa y le dieron ganas de tocarla de nuevo- Rin… ya amaneció- susurro otra vez, ella se removió un poco y se puso en posición fetal.

-Rinto-nii-sama, no quiero… escuela- dijo medio dormida, ¿Rinto-nii-sama?, ¿acaso así llamaba a su hermano?, ¿por qué simplemente no decirle Onii-chan?

- No soy Rinto y no estás en la escuela- volvió a decir, ella no se mosqueo ni un poco y eso le estaba empezando a molestar.

Tomo su nariz y la apretó para que dejara de respirar tranquilamente, eso era efectivo con su hermana así que lo haría lo mismo a ella, a los segundos ella intentaba quitarle la mano y por fin se despertó, primero le miro extrañada y luego miro hacia su alrededor, entonces se miró a ella misma y abrió la boca para gritar, Len se la tuvo que tapar para que no emitiera ese grito.

-¡Shhh!- dijo molesto, ella no paraba de moverse intentando quitarle la mano de la boca- Oye… te soltaré si te quedas calladita, ¿de acuerdo?- y ella asintió, Len saco su mano de su boca y se quedó observándola seriamente.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto ella intentando tapar sus pechos al volver a notar su desnudez.

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- pregunto preocupado, si no lo recordaba tendría más problemas, y ella miro hacia el suelo, lo volvió a mirar a él y luego se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- No…- se miró totalmente en pánico- No puede ser…- y Len palideció, si esa chica le denunciaba por acoso sexual estaría en muy terribles problemas.

-Fue totalmente consensuado…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió, ella lo miro y suspiro.

- Si, ya lo recuerdo…- suspiro de nuevo, pareciera que quería llorar, pero luego negó, al parecer se debatía internamente.

- Oye… aquí está tu ropa- Len se la alcanzo, ella tomo su corpiño y se lo puso casi al instante, Len la miraba como lo hacía, era la primera vez que veía a una chica vestirse.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?- ella tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas por su mirada.

- Está bien, pero no le veo el sentido después de lo que hicimos ayer- y él se volteó, no podía evitar recordar lo que le había hecho anoche, ¡no volvería a trabajar como anfitrión nunca más!

-Ya lo sé- Ella lucía preocupada, ¿pero quién no lo estaría?, incluso lo hicieron sin protección, pero según recordaba, ella era virgen y él lo había sido también, una extraña combinación considerando el lugar donde estaban.

- Oye… yo no lo había hecho con nadie más, eres la primera- sintió una leve risa por parte de ella.

- Creo que ya lo habías dicho, no, espera… dijiste que no habías tenido novia, todo es tan confuso- dijo ella, Len volteó a mirarla de reojo, al parecer ya había terminado de acomodar su camisa y su falda.

- Bien… ahora viene la parte que no te gustará- Rin lo miro atentamente.

- Me debes 150 dólares por las tres botellas que bebiste- él alzo su mano, Rin lo miro cansada.

- Entiendo…- susurro ella, miro hacia todos lados- Pero… mi bolso está en la recepción y tengo el dinero allá- Len empezó a sentir pánico de nuevo.

La verdad era que el establecimiento cerraba alrededor de las 4 de la mañana y al parecer nadie se había percatado de que ellos dos seguían allí, normalmente era su trabajo, tener que ir a revisar cada cuarto buscando que nadie se quedará encerrado, luego cerrar el lugar e ir a dormir, más tarde cuando despertará tenía que venir a limpiar todo.

-Bajemos por tu bolso, pero tienes que ser muy silenciosa- Rin asintió.

Él la tomo de la mano, solo había dos personas que tenían las llaves de aquel lugar, el dueño y él mismo, si no estaba mal el dueño debió de haber cerrado al ver que no estaba, tuvo que poner las alarmas de seguridad y si los captaban terminarían con un montón de guardias haciéndole preguntas, no quería que se enterarán de que se había quedado encerrado con una chica en una de las habitaciones. Ella lo siguió sin decir una palabra, muy de cerca ya que él caminaba como ambos fueran un par de espías, cuando él llego a la recepción le dijo que se quedará quieta, ella obedeció y vio como el chico caminaba por los bordes de la pared y desactivaba la alarma.

-Bien, ya te puedes mover- dijo él, Rin se acercó donde guardarían los bolsos, pero estaba vacío.

- No está… - dijo alarmada, busco también su celular pero nada, ese lugar estaba totalmente vacío.

- Que raro… buscaré en objetos perdidos- y él chico se fue a una sala, a los poco minutos volvió con cara desalentada- No hay ningún bolso- y a la chica se le perdieron todos los colores de la cara, Len pensó que la pobre le iba a dar un sincope en ese instante cuando la vio tambalearse.

-No… ¿Dónde está Meiko y Luka?- pero ella sabía que el lugar estaba totalmente vacío, ¡LA HABÍAN DEJADO!- No tengo como volver a casa- Y sus ojos se cristalizaron con gotas saladas, rodaron por sus mejillas blancas desprovistas de color y él tuvo lastima.

-¿Puedes llamar a alguien?- Y ella negó fervientemente.

- ¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Rinto-nii-sama no sabe que estoy aquí!, si llamo a que me recojan tendré que explicarle que hacía en un lugar como este y porque dormir con un chico que apenas y conozco- Si, definitivamente no era una opción.

- De acuerdo… no soy el único en problemas- Y ella se frustro más, Len suspiro pesadamente- Hagamos algo… te llevo a tu casa y allí me pagas- Rin le miro algo confundida- Dices que soy un amigo…- Ella lo dudo por un instante.

- Esta bien- y se tranquilizó, ese plan le gustaba.

Len abrió con su llave la puerta, saco a la chica rápidamente y volvió a poner el sistema de seguridad, cerró la puerta y la observo, ella siempre obedecía lo que le decía, puso la mano a un taxi y el carro amarillo paro, ambos se subieron a él, Rin dio la dirección y Len casi se sintió asfixiado cuando la oyó… ese barrio no era bueno para alguien como él. Ambos iban en silencio, tan tensionados iban ambos, ¿cómo pudieron tener sexo y actuar así?, Len suspiro pesadamente, ojala su jefe no se enteré de su error.

-Oye… ¿Cuánto debes en el hospital?- pregunto ella, Len la miro un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?- y aunque sabía que era de mala educación devolverle la pregunta no pudo evitarlo, esas no eran cosas que le interesaban a ella.

- Solo quería poner un tema de conversación… el silencio me está matando- admitió ella, Len rio levemente.

- Bueno, solo he logrado un millón, debo otro millón aproximadamente- Len suspiro, lo que menos quería era hablar de deudas.

- Pobre de ti- susurro ella- Sabes… yo también estoy sola, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando era pequeña y el único que me cuida es Rinto-nii-sama- Len se sorprendió por ello, eso no lo había contado anoche- Estamos en la misma situación… casi- dijo ella sonriendo, al parecer esa fue su manera de decir "Entiendo lo que sientes".

- Yo diría que estas en la situación de mi hermana, ella es menor que yo por tres años- Y Rin se sorprendió.

- Mi hermano es mayor que yo por tres años- y a Len eso lo asusto, se había acostado con la versión rica de su hermana, aunque ella tenía su misma edad.

- Muchas coincidencias entre tú y yo por hoy- Len miro hacia la ventana, el viaje parecía ser un poco largo.

Ella rio levemente, podrían decir que si habían tenido muchas coincidencias, miro por la ventana en todo el recorrido intentado distraerse. Cuando ya iba a llegar a su casa noto que el carro de su Nii-sama estaba afuera, eso significaba que él estaba saliendo, se agacho y apoyo su cabeza en las piernas de Len intentando esconderse.

-¡Siga y de vuelta en la próxima cuadra!- ordeno ella con bastante temor, su hermano no podía verla, ¡estaría castigada eternamente!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Len un poco asustado por su reacción.

-¡Rinto-Nii-sama esta allá!- ella temblaba, vaya que le tenía miedo a su hermano.

- ¿No dijimos que me haría pasar por tu amigo?- Ella intento negar entre sus piernas.

- No, Si Rinto-nii-sama me ve llegar con un chico va a empezar a pensar cosas que no son, pensé que no estaría porque andaba de viaje, pero no sé porque regreso tan pronto- Y Len empezó a confundirse.

- Oye… si esto es una excusa para no pagarme no te va a funcionar- Una vez se fueron la de vista de la casa Rin se sentó por fin.

- ¡No puede vernos juntos, no es ninguna treta!- Len suspiro, ¿tan difícil era entrar por dinero?

- Pues no me iré de aquí sin que me pagues- ella bufo molesta, puso sus manos atrás de su cuello y saco una cadena de oro que llevaba, Len la había visto pero no la había detallado.

- Esto me lo dio mi madre antes de morir, ¿sirve como garantía?, solo vuelve aquí el viernes y te pagaré – Len solo lo tomo, debían de ser 24 quilates o al menos eso parecía, trago saliva, eso debía valer más que el alcohol que consumió.

- Esto es demasiado- Dijo él, Rin ya había salido del taxi.

- Tráeme eso de regreso- Ella se veía preocupada, pero luego empezó a correr con dirección a algún lugar desconocido para Len, cuando se perdió de su vista Len dirigió su mirada a el collar, tenía un dije que tenía escrito "Rin Kagamine" con letras cursivas, ese dije también eran de oro.

¿Los ricos eran tan exagerados?, hecho una mirada a la gran reja, tenía tantos arbustos que no dejaban ver la que sería la gran mansión de esa señorita. Dirigió su mirada hacia el taxista… noto su mirada, claro, le habían dado algo demasiado valioso a guardar, ¿acaso era tonta?, le hecho una mirada de odio al conductor mientras le ordenaba dirigirse a su casa. Pero se sentía un poco nervioso por las miradas que le echaba el taxista por el retrovisor, cuando llego a su barrio sintió un gran alivio, no sería el barrio más seguro del mundo pero era el suyo.

-Son 20 dólares- y a Len casi le da un desmayo al escucharle, saco con pesar el dinero y se lo dio.

Bajo del taxi camino unos metros, noto que el taxista no se había ido, ¿acaso decidió ir a robarle?, él bajo del taxi con algo que Len no pudo identificar en la mano, intento avanzar un poco más rápido.

-¡Len!- y él se sintió aliviado de escuchar esa voz, noto que su amigo se acercaba lentamente hacia él, simplemente era Dell, estaba salvado.

- Hola Dell- Saludo Len, miro de reojo y vio que el taxista volvió a entrar en su taxi y entro, se había arrepentido, camino hasta Dell y lo miro esperanzado.

- Llegas algo tarde- lo reprimió él, Len alzo los hombros.

- Tuve muchos problemas, MUCHOS PROBLEMAS- el chico de cabello plateado le dedico una mirada de lastima.

- Y yo te traigo más problemas…- Len lo miro cansado, dios… ¿cuántos más le darán ese día?- Necesito que me pagues lo que te preste- Len volteó su cara sonrojado, le había pedido tanto dinero a Dell que no recordaba ni cuanto le debía, él era comprensivo.

- Lo siento… solo tengo esto- Y el sacó 50 dólares de los 100 que le dio la amiga de pelo castaño de Rin, Dell sonrió.

- Servirá por ahora, no te estreses hombre, si me pagas de a poco no pasa nada- Len le sonrió, Dell había sido su amigo por tanto tiempo, desde que iban a jardín de infantes- Escucha bro… Tengo un trabajo donde necesito gente, tu sabes… se gana buena parte, si te interesa puedes hablarme- Len trago audiblemente.

- Dell… sabes que no me gustan esa clase de proposiciones- Len miro hacia un lado.

- Lo siento, Len, pero esas serpientes te están alcanzando y yo estoy dispuesto ayudarte, sé que no lo haces por Lenka, pero te aseguro que estarás bien, yo te cubriré la espalda- pero el rubio negó.

- Hallaré la forma, nos vemos- y camino hacia su casa.

A diferencia de la chica con la que había pasado la noche, él solo tenía un piso con 45CM cuadrados para vivir, su madre la había heredado de la abuela y eso era un logro, no tenía que pagar la renta pero si los servicios, y cada vez se le dificultaba más, metió la llave por la puerta y entro a su hogar, todo era sencillo, sus muebles no podían compararse siquiera con los de su trabajo, entro con una gran pesadez, volvió a darle sueño, a pesar de haber dormido fue muy poco y había estado trabajando toda la semana, miro hacia su alrededor pero no vio a su hermana por ningún lado.

-¿Lenka?- llamo él- Tadaima- dijo mientras la buscaba aun con su mirada, la chica no tardo en salir de su cuarto con una pijama pequeña, Len suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Len!, ¿dónde estabas?, ¡me tenías preocupada!- Len desvió su mirada del regaño de la chica.

- Trabajando…- pero la chica rubia negó.

-¡Tenías que venir hacer cinco horas!- Len paso su mano por su cabeza, ya que había llegado a casa le había empezado a dar jaqueca de la resaca, estaba tan asustado con la situación de Rin que casi se le olvido.

-Lenka… cómprame algo para el dolor de cabeza, ayer me toco ser anfitrión otra vez- Pero ella solo le hizo un puchero.

- Lo haría… pero no hay dinero- Y Len bajo su cabeza, metió la mano a su chaqueta y saco los 30 dólares que le quedaban, lastimosamente se le enredo la cadena de oro que le había dado la chica rubia como garantía le dio 10 a la chica mientras ella lo miraba asombrada.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa cadena?- ella se hipnotizo con verla, era pocas las veces que Lenka veía algo de ese color.

- No… no preguntes y ve a hacer lo que te dije- Len volvió a guardarla instantáneamente, Lenka hizo un puchero por el regaño, Len entro casi inmediatamente a su habitación, saco la cadena de oro y la puso en un cofrecito donde antes su madre guardaba algunas joyas.

Que estúpida era esa chica, que estúpido era él por haberle seguido la corriente, ambos eran un par de estúpidos, de repente recordó su cuerpo, como la había tomado y como la había hecho suya, las contracciones de sus paredes sobre su miembro viril, se sonrojo hasta las orejas, eso ya había pasado, tenía que borrarlo de su mente, no se repetiría NUNCA. Lenka le trajo sus pastillas y un poco de agua, las tomo y trato de dormir un rato, pero aun así la chica rubia seguía apareciendo en sus pensamientos, fue cuando recordó algo, ella había sido virgen y él la había visto sangrar, eso significaba que el sofá tenía una gran mancha de sangre que le tocaría limpiar, genial, más problemas.

Se despertó a las doce y media, había dormido como tres horas, al salir de su habitación se encontró a Lenka cocinando el almuerzo, agradeció enormemente por ello, tenía hambre pero al menos ya se le había pasado la resaca, y justo sopa de pollo era lo que hacía, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, era su hermana querida.

-¿Estás de mejor humor?- pregunto la chica rubia, su cabello llegaba hasta la espalda y era hermosa sin par, ojos azules como el cielo y una figura tan fina como una Barbie, se acordó de la chica que paso la noche, ella también tenía cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero no se comparaba en figura, aunque su hermanita tenía apenas quince años tenía casi las medidas de la chica ideal, eso le daba un poco de temor por los pretendientes por montón que tenía, menos mal Dell le ayudaba a cuidarla.

- Si, lo siento, llegue cansado- Len se sentó en la mesa, ella le sirvió su comida y casi babeo por el olor de la comida.

- Use el resto del dinero que sobro para comprar el pollo- Len sonrió, al menos lo uso para algo productivo.

- Esta bien, para eso era- Lenka sonrió, comió al lado de su hermano pero lo miraba inquieta.

- Len… ¿Quién es Rin?- el chico escupió su comida y tosió varias veces, casi se ahoga ante la mención de la chica, ¿cómo se enteró?

- ¿Qué?- pregunto cuando se recuperó un poco, la chica lo miro un poco enojado.

- El collar, tiene el nombre de Rin Kagamine, ¿Quién es ella?- él dirigió sus ojos hacia la izquierda, tenía que pensar en algo, algo convincente, no podía decirle al verdad.

- No te mentiré Lenka- mascullo mientras intentaba pensar- fue la muchacha a la que le serví ayer, es un desastre y dejo su collar, intente buscarla cuando se fue pero no la encontré, pero como luce tan valioso me dio miedo dejarlo en objetos perdidos- la chica sonrió.

- Pensé que había sido tu novia- y Len se sonrojo, ¿novia?, ¿Esa chica?, claro que no, ni en un millón de años ellos dos podrían estar juntos, ella era una chica de alta sociedad que salió de parranda y se tiro a un chico en medio de la borrachera, él solo fue su juguete por una noche.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo para el romance- Ella puso una cara de decepción.

- Len, me preocupas, no puedes trabajar día y noche, ¡has perdido los mejores años de tu vida siendo explotado por el amigo de mamá!- Len la miro un poco enojado.

- Lenka, tengo un deber con él, nos dio la mano cuando nadie más lo hacía- Pero ella negó fervientemente- ¿crees que nos hubieran dejado a ambos si no hubiera sido por él?- Lenka solo hizo un puchero.

- Trabajas toda la noche y encima estudias en el día, ¿te parece que es justo para ti?- Len negó.

- ¿Piensas que las cuentas se pagan solas?, ¿Y el hospital de mamá qué?, ¡Le debo a Dell mucho dinero y ya no me puede prestar más!, ¡NO ES TIEMPO DE PENSAR TONTERIAS CON UNA CHICA!- Len alzo su voz, su hermana se mordió el labio inferior.

- Yo podría trabajar-

- Ni hablar- le interrumpió.

- ¡Si tú puedes entonces debería hacerlo yo también!-

- ¡Concéntrate en tus estudios!- y se levantó molesto, dejo lo que le quedaba de la comida y se dirigió al baño.

Se metió en la ducha fría, Lenka no podía descuidar sus estudios, ella debía obtener una beca para la universidad, él no podría ir por tener que trabajar para ella, debía hacerlo por Lenka, ¿por qué no lo entendía?, todo lo hacía por ella, no podía botarlo así como así. Salió y se fue a vestir a su habitación, tenía que ir a trabajar, debía limpiar el sofá y todo el establecimiento y rogar porque nadie se diera cuenta de su error.

* * *

><p>-¡TE ODIO!, ¡TE ODIO!, ¡TE ODIO!- Grito Rin a Meiko con mucha rabia, Meiko solo la veía algo apenada por lo que había sucedido.<p>

- Perdón…- susurro la castaña, Rin solo la miro con bastante rencor- Al menos te divertiste- Rin solo se acordaba del chico rubio, se sonrojo por ello – e hiciste un nuevo amigo- pero ella negó fervientemente.

- Ese chico no es mi amigo- y luego recordó como estaba encima suyo, la calidez con las que sus cuerpos se habían unido.

- Tu nuevo novio entonces- pero ella siguió negando.

- ¡No puede ser mi novio!, ¡Rinto-nii-sama jamás lo aceptaría!, tampoco mis abuelos pero ellos ya no importan- Rin movía de un lado a otro, su cuerpo aún se estremecía cuando recordaba al chico, su calidez y la forma en como la trato, pero su entrepierna le quedo doliendo tres días dificultándole caminar, por eso fue a ver a Meiko apenas ese día.

- Pero parece que a alguien le quedo gustando- Y Rin se sonrojo aún más.

- ¡Claro que no!- No sabía donde esconder su cara, la rubia intento enfocarse en otra cosa.

-Rin… si yo te deje… ¿dónde pasaste la noche?- pregunto ella con cautela, Rin la miro de reojo aun avergonzada.

- Eso no importa, no volveré a salir de fiesta contigo, tampoco con Luka- pero Meiko no se dejó cambiar el tema de conversación.

- No me digas que te fuiste con ese chico- Y Rin se sintió descubierta, no sabía que inventar.

- Etto yo-

- ¡No me digas que tuviste relaciones con él!- y todo el cuerpo de Rin enrojeció, ni se atrevió a mirar a Meiko, ella lucia sorprendida.

-¡Estaba borracha!- intento defenderse Rin- ¡Fue tu culpa!- Meiko solo bajo su cabeza.

- No pensé que ese chico se fuera a aprovechar de ti- ella lucia preocupada, tal vez empezando a culparse- No te preocupes, lo golpearé cuando lo vea-

- ¿Qué?, ¡NO!- y Meiko se sorprendió, Rin volvió a enrojecerse- yo… yo quería, digo… él no me obligo a nada- y Meiko la vio de arriba a bajo.

- Dijiste que estabas borracha-

- Si, pero él también y cuando me le subí en sus piernas, él intento irse pero yo no lo deje, además él me ayudo a volver a casa- y la castaña la observo de arriba abajo sin creérselo.

- Yo le dije que tú no le pedirías nada vergonzoso, y mírate- Y Rin agacho su cabeza- Tendré que pagarle más- Rin suspiro.

- Yo tengo que pagarle el viernes- Y Meiko le sonrió.

-¿Te vas a encontrarte con él de nuevo?- la chica asintió.

-Si, como no tenía dinero para pagarle lo que consumimos, pues quede que él vendría a mi casa- Y la miraba que le lanzo no le gusto para nada a la pobre Rin.

- No creo que Rinto se opusiera a su relación- Pero ella negó rápidamente.

- ¡No digas tonterías!, apenas y conozco a ese chico- Meiko suspiro.

- En fin, te daré el dinero para que le pagues por mí, no pienso volver en un largo tiempo al bar- Rin asintió, después de todo también venía por eso.

Al salir de la casa de Meiko suspiro, no había parado de pensar en él desde que volvió a casa, incluso cuando Rinto le regaño por haberse ido con Meiko y Luka, él las consideraba mala influencia para ella, al fin de cuentas Rinto era amigo de ellas y las conocía de toda la vida. Pero él si se podía juntar con ellas, pero Rin no, si claro, a saber que habrá hecho su hermano mayor con ellas cuando se iban a parrandear los tres y a ella le tocaba quedarse en casa, suspiro pesadamente. Volviendo al hilo original, no dejaba de pensar en Len, el hecho de que fuera él quien sostuviera a su hermana y trabajará tanto la había dejado con un sabor amargo de boca, muy pocas veces había hablado con alguien que fuera pobre y eso le partió el corazón a Rin, ella fue la idiota que tuvo que preguntarle por su pasado y ahora se sentía impotente, no podía devolverle la vida de su madre, pero… Tal vez podía hacer algo, de repente sonrió, si, le ayudaría como él le había ayudado a ella.

* * *

><p>Entonces se encontraba allí, enfrente de la reja de la mansión de la chica, cuando salió de clases decidió ir para no posponer más ese asunto. Pero ahora estaba un poco asustado de que saliera el hermano mayor de la chica con una escopeta y le pegará un tiro por haber profanado a su hermana, miro el botón del intercomunicador y lo toco, espero pacientemente a que le respondieran.<p>

-Buenas tardes, ¿qué se le ofrece?- Len se estremeció por un segundo, trago en seco y hablo.

- Buenas tardes… busco a Rin Kagamine- dijo al fin, espero por la respuesta.

- ¿Quién la busca?- Pregunto la voz por el intercomunicador, él miro hacia un lado.

- Dígale que la busca Len-

- Espero por favor-

Len espero mientras la persona que le contesto hacia lo que se suponía que debía ser, desde la reja podía ver el inmenso espacio que ocupaba la casa, aún seguía sin creérselo del todo, ¿iba a entrar a ese lugar?, no, ni hablar, seguramente la chica vendría hasta la puerta o le mandaría el dinero con algún empleado.

-La señorita dijo que podía pasar- Y Len se sorprendió cuando le dijo eso, la reja se abrió lentamente y él entro, camino tanto para llegar a la puerta que sudo un poco.

La persona que le abrió la puerta tenía el cabello verde como el pasto, sus ojos también lo eran, cuando lo miro se sonrojo levemente, le hizo un ademan de que lo siguiera y él lo hizo, no le quedaba opción, luego miro que subió por unas escaleras que parecían ir al segundo piso, paso por muchos cuartos siguiendo a la joven muchacha, se sentía cada vez más nervioso y cuando llego a una puerta blanca con detalles dorados, ella solo la toco tímidamente.

-Rin oujo-sama, Aquí está su visitante- ¿Cómo sería el cuarto de la rubia?, tenía curiosidad por saberlo, y ella no tardo en abrirle.

- Pasa- Cuando se asomo llevaba un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta mitad de las piernas, muy corto a su parecer, tenía un chal rosado también que le adornada- Gumi, déjanos solos- Y la muchacha la miro con duda, asintió levemente y empezó a caminar hasta que desapareció por el pasillo.

-Ho-hola…- Len saludo, ella le sonrió radiantemente, cosa que le extraño a Len.

- Ya te estaba esperando, ven- Y ella se adentró hacia su habitación, él la siguió y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Tal vez estaba esperando un decorado así, las paredes eran blancas como el mármol, pero el resto de decorado eran rosados, la cama, las cortinas y todos los muebles, tenía muñecos por doquier y un espejo enorme, la chica se sentó en su cama y él se le acercó hasta estar a una distancia prudente para poder hablar sin ser escuchados.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Le pregunto la señorita fina mientras cruzaba las piernas, llevaba unas sandalias de tiritas finas, se vestía como toda una burguesa, él se sintió de mal de repente, solo tenia una chaqueta y unas cuentas camisas y dos pantalones.

- Bi-bien- dijo él, Rin le hizo una señal con la mano para que se sentará en su cama, él lo hizo para no desobedecerla.

- ¿Te pusieron problema en el trabajo?- pregunto ella, Len la miro de reojo, ¿enserió le interesaba saber eso?

- No se dieron de cuenta, vine después y limpie todo, luego organice las botellas como si nada hubiera pasado- Rin sonrió complacida.

- Que bueno, si te hubieran regañado por mi culpa me hubiera sentido mal- Y Len la observo un poco confundido, ¿de verdad le importaba?, se sonrojo levemente cuando la oyó.

- No fue tu culpa, fue mía por dejar que pasara- Pero Rin negó levemente.

- Al final fui yo la que me monte en tus piernas y te sedujo, eres un hombre después de todo, yo no debí de hacer eso- ¿no estaba siendo demasiada comprensiva?, Dios, empezaba a irritarle que se portará así.

- En fin, vayamos al grano, ¿Dónde está mi dinero?- miro hacia otro lado, hacia una foto que ella tenía con toda su familia, sonrió al verla de niña.

- Bueno- Rin se paró de la cama y tomo dos sobres, le entro primero uno.

- Aquí están los 150 del licor- Y Len recibió el sobre, lo destapo mientras veía los billetes de 50 dólares, luego volvió a guardarlos- Y estos te los manda Meiko- Y Len lo miro un poco confundido, dudo en tomarlo, volvió a hacer lo mismo que con el otro sobre y conto 200.

- ¿200?, ¿por qué me manda 200?- Rin ladeo su cabeza, Len noto una pequeña carta, la saco y decía, "lo que te debía y los servicios extra", subió su mirada y ella le sonrió.

- Eso no importa, solo recíbelos- Y él suspiro, no le harían nada mal y después de todos los problemas que le dio los recibiría de buena gana.

- Bien- ahora ella le extendió su mano.

- ¿Podrías devolverme mi collar?- Y él suspiro pesadamente.

- lo siento, lo perdí- Y la cara de ella fue todo un poema épico, Len noto como quedo tan pálida como un papel, su sonrisa se desvaneció y una lagrima se derramo por su mejilla- Es una broma, tranquila, aquí lo tengo- Rio levemente mientras sacaba el collar de una bolsita roja, Rin respiro tranquilamente y se limpió su lagrima.

- Eso fue cruel, en verdad cruel- dijo ella haciendo un puchero molesta.

- Que te sirva de escarmiento, no puedes dejar algo tan valioso en manos de cualquiera- le reprimió él, Rin asintió y recibió su collar, lo saco y sonrió por haberlo tenido devuelta.

- Gracias por no venderlo- dijo ella con su calidad sonrisa, Len solo bufo molesto.

- Bien, si eso es todo entonces me…-

- Espera…- dijo Rin, ella lo miro decidida.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto él, este era el final de su asunto, ya no había nada más que tratar.

- Aun hay algo más- Len le dedico una mirada de duda.

- ¿Estás embarazada?- pregunto mientras Rin se sonrojaba, ahora que lo recordaba no usaron protección.

- ¡No es eso!- dijo ella rápidamente, Len suspiro rápidamente de alivio, lo que menos quería en estos momentos era tener un hijo con una chica desconocida.

- ¿Entonces?- Y la chica sonrió, fue hacia su closet y tomo una mochila, se la extendió al chico- ¿Qué es eso?- Len la recibió, Rin lucia bastante contenta por alguna extraña razón, Len abrió la mochila y miro su contenido.

- Es para que pagues el hospital- Era una broma, si, debía serlo, muy gracioso niña. Alzo su mirada y ella lucia tan feliz.

- ¿Por qué me das esto?- era la pregunta más lógica que se le ocurría en esos segundos.

- Bueno… me conmoví con tu historia- admitió ella, Len bufo.

- ¿Te doy lastima?- Pero por la mirada de ella lo confirmo- No necesito tu lastima- ella se sorprendió cuando dejo a un lado de la cama todo ese dinero.

-¡Pero!-

- ¡Pero nada!- Él elevo un poco su voz, se había enojado.

- Len, no seas terco, lo necesitas- Rogo ella pero él le dedico una mirada de desprecio.

- ¡No necesito tu dinero!, no soy un mendigo para que me des ese dinero- Rin solo rodo sus ojos, era un chico terco.

- Vamos Len, te lo mereces- -intento ella convencerlo.

- ¡Ni hablar!- y Len se levantó furioso, salió de la habitación de Rin, ella tomo el bolso, ¡no podía dejarlo ir!

-Espera, ¡Len!- llamo ella mientras se le acercaba.

- No digas más- Y Len apuro su paso.

- Pero no entiendes, yo solo quiero ayudarte- Pero el negó.

- No necesito que me ayudes- Rin bufo molesta.

¿Por qué eres tan orgulloso?- se había empezado a alterar, Len la miro, la tomo de los hombros y ella solo se sorprendió.

-Es mi problema, no tienes porque intentar solucionar mi vida- pero ella no lo entendía del todo, ¿no sería libre con ese dinero?

- No te entiendo, es una gran oportunidad, ¿por qué no la tomas?- Len la miro con desdén.

- Adiós Rin- la rubia lo miro irse por el corredor, suspiro pesadamente, ¿por qué reaccionaba así?

¡La frustraba!, ella había sacado los ahorros de su vida para dárselos, porque él lo merecía más que ella, él era como su hermano mayor que siempre la cuidaba, aunque ella no fuera útil para su hermano quería serle útil a Len, si le podía ayudar a tener una vida mejor lo haría, él le ayudo a ella cuando más lo necesitaba, tenía que ayudarle.

Fue detrás de él, rápidamente alcanzándolo en la salida, él bufo molesto y entro al taxi que lo esperaba, Rin intento alcanzarlo pero nada, para su fortuna otro taxi pasaba por allí, lo llamo y le ordeno seguir el taxi en donde se había ido el chico, el taxista tuvo algunos problemas con seguirlo pero al final lo logro, pero no parecía que fuera fácil porque al entrar en un barrio peligroso le dijo a Rin que no seguiría por allí. La rubia suspiro molesta, pago al taxista y se bajó del taxi, camino un poco por si veía el taxi pero no encontró nada, ¿cómo le haría para encontrar al rubio?, camino por aquel lugar, no sabía exactamente donde se había metido y ese barrio no lucia bonito, ¿enserio él vivía allí?, con más razón le daría ese dinero, así fuera a las malas, de hecho, ¡se lo daría a la hermana!, seguramente ella no sería tan estúpidamente irracional como su tonto hermano mayor. Pero no podía encontrar a Len, ¿debería preguntarle a alguien?, miro hacia su alrededor y solo había una banda de chicos que no tenían buena pinta, camino más rápido debido a que podrían atracarla, y si la atracaban esos chicos se harían millonarios.

-Rubia- Sintió que le hablaron, camino un poco más rápido pero la tomaron de la muñeca fuertemente- Oye… muñeca- quien hablo fue un chico de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, sonrió al verla- Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿te has perdido?- Rin se sintió morir, empezó a temblar, el chico llevaba un cigarrillo en su mano.

- Yo… yo…- no sabía que decir, pronto vio que a él chico de cabello blanco se le unió uno de cabello rojo y otro de cabello rubio con ojos ámbar.

- Oye Dell, que linda chica atrapaste- El chico de cabello rojo se acercó y le alzo el vestido.

- No me hagan daño- susurro ella intentando bajarlo, pero eso le divertía al chico que la molestaba.

- No te preocupes… no te haremos nada desagradable- Rin se puso pálido al oírle, ¿En qué problema se había metido?, ¡todo era culpa del idiota de Len!

- ¿Qué andas haciendo por este lugar?- pregunto el chico de cabello blanco que respondía al nombre de Dell, Rin lo miro, él no lucia muy feliz.

- Busco a alguien…- respondió ella, estaba un poco asustada y los tres chicos se miraron entre si.

- Tal vez deberíamos ayudarte de a buscar a esa persona- Dell paso su mano por su muslo delicadamente, ella intento separarse ante el contacto, empezó a llorar por el miedo que sintió.

- Mira Dell, la has puesto a llorar antes de tiempo- Dell suspiro.

- Mil perdones señorita- pero se rio levemente- Una niña como tú no debería rondar estos lugares solas, ¿aprendiste la lección?- Rin asintió temerosa.

- ¿Me van a dejar ir?- pregunto ella mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

- ¿Ustedes que dicen, Nero y Akaito?- Ambos chicos negaron.

- Yo quiero jugar un poco con ella- contesto el chico de cabello rubio, Rin le miro suplicante.

- Es cierto, llevémosla a tu casa- y Rin puso cara de pánico.

- Dell… oye… te estaba buscando- Dell volteó a observar algo asustado, Rin noto que la voz que llamo al chico era la persona que buscaba.

- Leeen~- chillo ella mientras no paraba de llorar asustada, el chico se sorprendió de verla allí.

- ¿Qué demonios le están haciendo?- pregunto enfadado, los tres chicos se separaron de ella, Rin corrió hacia su lado, él la miro un poco sorprendido aún, ¿le había seguido?, ella hipaba en su brazo mientras intentaba controlarse, él le dedico una mirada de odio a los tres.

- ¿La conoces?- pregunto el chico de cabello blanco.

- Es mi novia- Y eso dejo a los tres un poco confundidos.

- No sabía que tenías novia- Dell la detallo un poco- solo la vi un poco perdida y le estaba preguntando que hacia aquí- el rubio rodo los ojos, tomo en sus brazos a una temerosa Rin y le acarició la cabeza.

- Pues tu manera de preguntarle la asusto- Len bufo molesto, nunca antes se había enojado tanto con Dell- Mira, aquí tengo el dinero que te debía- y saco algo de su bolsillo, se apartó de la rubia y se lo entrego, Dell solo lo vio algo avergonzado por su comportamiento.

- Lo siento Len, no sabía que era tu novia- Len por primera vez lo vio con desprecio, Dell se lamentó por ello.

- Vámonos Rin- la cobijo con su brazo protegiéndola, ella asintió levemente.

No demoro en llegar a su casa, por algún extraño motivo lo primero que hizo al bajarse del taxi fue buscar a Dell, aunque pensó en posponerlo para después algo lo obligo a ir a buscarlo, que sorpresa se llevó al ver a Rin siendo acosada por él, nunca pensó que Dell sería de esos. Al entrar a su casa cerró la puerta, miro a la chica un poco enojado, ella se asusto por su cara y retrocedió por inercia.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto intentando controlar su ira, Rin solo retrocedió otro paso.

- Yo solo-

- ¡Ya me canse de ti!, ¿por qué siempre haces imprudencias?- Rin solo mordió su labio, ella solo quería ayudar- ¡Este lugar es peligroso!, así que vete de aquí- Ordeno él, Rin volvió a ayudar, le trajo problemas a Len.

- Solo quería ayudarte- susurro ella intentando limpiar sus lágrimas- Len se sintió mal de haberla hecho llorar, no quería ponerla así, suspiro pesadamente.

- Rin, vete a tu casa, no debes estar aquí- pero la rubia negó.

- ¡No voy a irme!- y Len se extrañó de su respuesta – ¿Vives en un lugar así de malo y te atreves a rechazar mi ayuda?, ¿acaso no piensas en tu hermana?- y Len agacho su cabeza, claro, siempre había temido que su hermana le pasará algo, era normal tener mala influencia en este ambiente, pero para eso se esforzaba, además tenía a Dell.

- Rin, no es asunto tuyo- Pero Rin se limpió las lágrimas, y lo miro decidida.

- Estoy preocupada por ti, Len- Y Len se sonrojo, ella no tenía porque preocuparse por su polvo de la semana pasada, suspiro pesadamente, esa chica no la entendía.

- No te entiendo- admitió él- Solo soy un desconocido, no tienes ningún deber conmigo ahora, ¿por qué lo haces?- Rin lo miro decidida.

- Len… yo… no tengo una razón coherente, solo quiero ayudarte, no quiero que sigas esforzándote tanto por algo que ya paso, estás llevando una carga muy grande y no quiero que la sigas llevando, si solo con dinero puedo ayudarte entonces te lo daré- y él suspiro,

- No puedes comprarme, si esto es porque nos acostamos entonces no lo aceptaré- y ella bufo molesta.

- ¡No te estoy pagando eso!, además no pagaría por un sexo tan malo, no tuve un orgasmo si quiera- y Len volvió a irritarse, ¿cómo que sexo tan malo?

-¿No te gusto?, entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí, ¡vete!- Y Len camino hacia su habitación.

- ¡Len!, ¡No he terminado!- y ella lo siguió, Len quiso cerrar su puerta pero Rin la intercepto, se rindió y camino despacio hacia su cama, estaba empezando a sentirse cansado y esa sería una noche muy larga - ¡escúchame!, ¡Kyaaa!- y él la vio, ella había resbalado con una cascara de banana que tenía en el suelo, ella cayó de golpeándose el trasero, Len intento no reírse por su caída.

- Lo- lo siento, no esperaba visitas y no limpie mi habitación- Exactamente estaba llena de ropa por todas partes, todo desorganizado porque él nunca tenía tiempo para limpiar.

- Me duele- Len se agacho a mirarla, ella se sostenía el tobillo mientras se quejaba del dolor.

- Déjame ver- la tomo en brazos alzándola levemente, la llevo a su cama y la sentó allí, miro su tobillo, no lucia hinchado- parece ser que te lo doblaste nomás- Rin lo miraba un poco preocupada- quédate quieta un rato y se te pasara- ella asintió levemente, Len la miro a los ojos tan azules que parecían el cielo.

- Len… por favor, acepta el dinero- Len se sintió extraño, cualquiera en su lugar no lo hubiera rechazado tanto, y pensó en todas las deudas que tenía, si esa chica quería ser tan tonta de regalarle todo ese dinero debía de aprovecharse, ser buena persona no lo haría pagar sus deudas.

- Esta bien, está bien, está bien- Rin sonrió complacida, le abrazo su cabeza porque aún seguía agachado, Len termino avergonzándose por tener la cara entre sus pechos, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba.

- ¡Genial!- Claro, también era la primera que era feliz regalando un millón de dólares, simplemente una completa estúpida de la que cualquiera se aprovecharía, de hecho, ¿podría tomar un poco más?, cuando se separó la miro seriamente en los ojos, tan inocente y tonta.

Ella también lo miraba con su resplandeciente sonrisa, no, no podría, ya había hecho mucho por él, no podía perjudicar a quien le ayudaba, Rin se quitó la maleta y la dejo al lado de la cama. Él se sentó a su lado, de alguna forma tenía que pagarle.

-Te pagaré cuando consiga un empleo mejor- Rin sonrió.

- Como quieras- y con eso se sintió más tranquilo, la estúpida rubia que se le apareció le estaba arreglando la vida, o tal vez Dios le mando a un ángel para hacerlo feliz.

Tomo sus mejillas y beso su frente, ella se sonrojo por ese hecho pero no parecía disgustada, acarició su mejilla mientras iba hacia su oído.

-Gracias, Rin- susurro, ella tembló por ello, a Len le pareció gracioso, lo beso y ella tembló otra vez, paso su lengua por toda su hélice y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro, su oído era tan sensible y le gustaba que fuera así.

- ¿Te desagrada esto?- pregunto aun en su oreja.

- Solo me haces cosquillas, tienes una manera muy rara de agradecer- susurro levemente, ella también se encontraba bastante cerca de la oreja de Len.

- Si… agradecer- se separó levemente, tomo de nuevo sus mejillas y beso sus labios, ella abrió sus ojos, al parecer no lo esperaba.

- Len… ¿qué haces?- pregunto ella tocándose los labios y sonrojándose.

- Rin, estás en mi casa sentada en mi cama y junto a mi, ¿enserio preguntas que hago?- aparto sus dedos y volvió a tomar sus labios, le estaba empezando a gustar el juego de la seducción, Rin se mareaba por el sabor de sus labios, ella no sabía que hacer.

Ella tomo sus manos y la paso por su cabeza, él sonrió internamente, a ella le gustaba ser besada por él, mordió su labio inferior para que abriera la boca y lo dejará irrumpir por ella, ella lo hizo soltando un ligero bote, metió su escurridiza lengua y la puso en contacto con la de ella, la enredo de tal manera que cualquier ligero movimiento que ella hiciera lo sentiría intensamente, las cosquillas en su lengua eran tan placenteras que creyó que perdería la cabeza, cuando su boca se llenó de saliva de Rin y sus pulmones le rogaron que se detuviera se separó, un hilo de saliva que unía sus labios se rompió al tener una distancia prudente. La miro con deseo, ella lucia tan linda con la cara sonrojada y respirando tan rápido, pero de repente volvió en si.

-Espera… esto está mal- ¿qué le había pasado?, se había dejado llevar por su deseo carnal por un segundo, se había sentido de maravilla pero era arriesgado.

- ¿Quién lo dice?- pregunto Rin acercándose, Len la miro confundido – Algo tan placentero no es malo- Y sonrió con picardía, así que ella quería, eso le basto la volver a besarla.

Repitió lo mismo que con el otro beso, su lengua esta vez no dejaba en paz a la pobre lengua de su compañera, la rozaba tanto queriéndola sentir más, Rin se dejaba llevar por él, lentamente y sin separar sus labios termino recostándola en su cama, paso sus manos por las piernas de la chica, toco sus muslos y fue filtrando sus manos por el vestido, ella se sentía algo nerviosa, ¿volverían a hacerlo?, no es que le desagradaba la idea, de hecho quería volver a hacerlo con él; Rin se sentía confundida mientras Len besaba su cuello, ¿era correcto?, cerro sus ojos mientras se aferraba a su camisa, ¿por qué demonios sus besos eran tan placenteros?, se sentía derretir con el contacto de los labios de Len sobre su piel.

-Mmm- mascullo cuando sintió que succionaba su cuello, Dios… eso dejaría marca.

Len la miro divertido, ella le estaba gustando lo que le hacía, ya no podía decir que no le había gustado, la haría gozar tanto que jamás lo olvidaría, después de todo su orgullo de hombre se estaba jugando, no tenía mucha experiencia pero le haría gemir su nombre como loca, su mano palpo levemente los pechos de la chica sobre el corpiño, no eran grandes y cabían perfectamente en su mano, aunque deseaba sentirlos directamente… subió su vestido y noto sus bragas, ¿por qué llevaba listones?

-Ay Rin, ¿acaso eres una niña?- ella se sonrojo por eso.

- No te incumbe- sonrió de medio lado por haberla hecho avergonzar, paso su mano por encima de aquella adorable prenda y la noto húmeda.

- Una niña en gustos pero te mojas tan fácil- y la expresión de Rin no tenía precio.

- Eso es porque me estás tocando- pero él negó con su cabeza.

- Apenas y te bese- Le excitaba ver esa cara roja, aunque su respiración debía de estar agitada, volvió a pasar su mano por allí presionándola un poco.

- ¡Ah!- intento suprimir ella, pero al final se le escapo.

-No tienes porque suprimirlos, tu voz es muy linda- su sonrisa era de satisfacción, pero aún necesitaba escucharla más.

-Cállate Len- ordeno ella.

- Como quieras- continuo alzando su vestido mientras lo subía por encima de sus pechos, ¿por qué su corpiño parecía un caramelo?, suspiro mientras lo veía- que infantil, parezco un pedófilo- Rin hizo un puchero.

- Si no te gusto entonces no me toques- ella no quería mirarlo, Len se lamio los labios.

- Ni hablar, ya no me detendré- se acercó a sus labios y los rozo ligeramente- vamos, quítate esa ropa- La sentó mientras Rin desabrochaba su chal y pasaba su vestido por encima de su cabeza para poder quitárselo, Len poso sus manos por encima de los pechos y los apretó levemente.

No tardo en pasar sus manos por el broche de su corpiño y se deshacía de esa molesta prenda por fin, sonrió como si hubiera visto un caramelo al ver los botones erectos encima de esa blanca piel, se le antojaba probarlos de una manera indecente y debido a que ella le estaba dando vía libre lo haría, paso sus brazos por la espalda y la acerco, ella al principio no lo entendió del todo, pero soltó un ligero grito al ver como su pezón izquierdo era atrapado en la boca de su amante, dejo escapar gemido al sentir la extraña sensación de que se lo succionará, él se encapricho con ese sabor, era tan adictivo que podría pasar la vida chupando ese botón, casi escuchaba el corazón de Rin por la cercanía de su cuerpo a su corazón, latía a mil por hora y le agradaba ser el causante de ello. Soltó una de sus manos y esta paro al otro pezón, comenzó a tocarlo suavemente, lo apretaba de vez en cuando, ahora entendía porque a la gente le gustaban los pechos, aunque los de ella no fueran grandes tenían un encanto irresistible.

-Ahh~, Len- susurro despacio al no resistir sus caricias, por primera vez gemía su nombre y él se sentía dichoso, escucharla le hizo vibrar su cuerpo e hizo reaccionar cierta parte en su entrepierna.

- Adoro tu voz- se separó de su pecho mientras se dirigía a su boca, la beso de nuevo tiernamente, Rin se sintió adicta a sus labios en esos instantes aunque él no apartaba la mano de su pecho, seguía manoseándolo como si fuera la gran cosa.

Pero de repente se sintió inútil, solo él la tocaba, ¡ella también tenía derecho!, así que poso sus manos en la camisa que traía puesta y empezó a quitársela, él ya se preguntaba cuando iba a reaccionar ella, aunque no le molestaba estar haciéndolo todo, tocarla era un deleite. Rin toco por toda su extensión su pecho, su abdomen y los propios pezones del chico, ¿eso lo excitaría?, se preguntó mientras acercaba su cara y empezaba a lamerlo suavemente.

-Me haces cosquillas- al menos había reaccionado positivamente, siguió tocándolo mientras seguía motivándolo por ese lugar, bajo sus manos hacia su pantalón y lo quiso desabrochar, pero era difícil sin ver directamente que hacía.

-Vamos Len, quítate el pantalón- ordeno ella, Len sonrió, se levantó y él mismo se lo quito quedando en su ropa interior, ahora quedaban en los mismos términos, Rin noto la erección del chico y termino sonrojándose hasta el cuello, no recordaba que eso hiciera tanto bulto, quedo en una especie de trance que Len pareció disfrutar.

- ¿Estás lista Rin?- pregunto mientras se le acercaba, ella lo observo un poco temerosa.

- Si, eso creo- Len se deshizo rápidamente de su ropa interior, Rin se mareo de vérselo ¿ lo había visto la otra vez?, se le olvido incluso si lo había llegado a ver, trago en seco cuando él se le acerco, ¿en verdad él había estado dentro de ella?, se puso un poco tensa cuando Len la tomo de los hombros, él la noto ponerse nerviosa así que la recostó levemente mientras deshacía la última prenda de listones de Rin, su mano fue a parar en medio de la intimidad de la chica e infiltraba un dedo por su abertura.

- ¡Ah!- grito ella levemente al sentirse invadida, Len por un segundo se asustó de que le hubiera dolido.

- Tranquila, no te haré daño- Rin asintió mientras empezaba a sentirse extraña por captar los movimientos del travieso dedo de Len, esa zona era bastante sensible para ella y no podía evitar soltar suspiros sorprendiéndose de lo bien que se sentía, a pesar de haber sido virgen hasta la semana pasada su cuerpo reaccionaba muy bien a las caricias.

Fue cuestión de tiempo para que él se aventurara para meterle más dedos e incluso incrementar su ritmo, su mano empezaba a oler a la esencia de chica debido a la gran cantidad de fluidos que salían de su zona secreta, saco su mano y lamió sus dedos por curiosidad, "exquisito", pensó él sin demostrarlo, Rin le miraba atentamente, su respiración aumento debido a la estimulación que Len le dio. La tomo por sus muslos mientras le hacía abrir sus piernas lo más que podía, acerco su pelvis y tomo su hombría con la mano y lo dirigió a la pelvis de la chica, de repente sintió un nudo en el estómago, ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que hacía pero ya no se detendría, la invadió tímidamente mientras se adentraba despacio.

-¡AH!- de nuevo se asustó de haberla lastimado, Rin tomo la sabana con fuerza mientras Len seguía adentrándose despacio, sintió como las paredes del interior de Rin lo apretaban con una fuerza tan deliciosa que casi lo hace correrse, pero intento aguantarla.

Empezó a moverse mientras Rin empezaba a soltar suspiros, no negaba que él jadeaba por la actividad que hacían, por alguna razón terminaba recostándose más encima de ella con cada estocada que le daba, tenía la necesidad de ir más profundo dentro de ella, Rin intentaba no gemir pero se dejó vencer por las vibraciones.

-Leeen~ ahhh, ahhaa, haaaa~, ¡Len!, uhmmmm- musitaba mientras cerraba su boca con sus manos tapándosela, Len se la quitó.

- Gime… aahh~… para mi – ella no pudo desobedecerle, empezó a gritar como si la estuvieran matando, cosa que no le desagrado a Len.

- Más… ¡ah!, ¡justo ahí!, ¡Len! Más… más… ¡MÁS!- pedía ella dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, era justo lo que el chico rubio quería, hacerla gritar tanto que se quedará sin voz.

- Rin… aahh~~- pero él se negaba a dejarse llevar como ella, Rin se levantó y lo tomo por el cuello, lo beso con necesidad mientras él flaqueaba y dejaba que ambos cayeran en la cama, Len encima de Rin, enredados el uno con el otro con todo su cuerpo, sus lenguas se saboreaban con intensidad, y ninguno de los dos quería dejarlo, a pesar de que tuvieran dificultades para respirar prefirieron abrir su boca y empezar una guerra de lenguas para no tener que separarse del todo.

Len se movía tan violentamente sobre ella y su lengua le estimulaba de una manera indescriptible, pero empezó a sentir una vibración que llegaba desde su virilidad y se esparció por todo su cuerpo, pero no podía, Rin no se había corrido y tenía que hacerla gritar, aguanto un poco más y con su dedo índice busco un lugar que sin duda la haría terminar, entre los labios mayores de la chica sobresalía un pequeño botón rosado que sin pudor y sin delicadeza empezó a manosear.

-¡KYAA!, ¡AH!, ¡ESPERA!- grito ella atónita, parecía como si nunca hubiera tocado ese lugar- ¡NOOOO!, ¡AAAH!- grito más fuerte que nunca cuando todo su cuerpo se arqueo hacia atrás, Len se sintió prisionero de ella sintiendo un apretón que jamás en la vida había sentido, se corrió dentro de ella sin remedio.

- ¡RIN!- grito vaciándose totalmente en su interior, Rin seguía retorciéndose mientras no dejaba de tomar bocanadas de aire enteras, Len también las tomaba aunque parecía que ella se fuera a morir por no poder respirar.

-Creo… que… vi… el… cielo…- Ella sonreía mientras Len también le sonrió, si, ahora si se sentía como si hubieran tenido intimidad.

- Yo… también- reconoció algo sonrojado, miro que sudaba por todo su cuerpo y la niña rubia debajo de él también lo hacía, se veía tan hermosa.

* * *

><p>Lenka acababa de salir de las clases del club esa tarde, caminaba perezosa entre la calle de su barrio preguntándose si su hermano haría la cena, le gustaba que el cocinara porque de alguna manera era bueno haciéndolo, se imaginaba comiendo su curry o incluso su ramen, según le había dicho hoy iría a reclamar un dinero que alguien le debía, se había llevado el collar de la chica que había traído la semana pasada así que para ella no fue un misterio que se encontraría con ella, suspiro pesadamente mientras sentía el hambre acumulándose en su estómago.<p>

-Hola Lenka- Saludo su vecino Dell, ella le sonrió mientras se le acercaba.

- ¡Hola Dell!- miro al chico que lucía preocupado- ¿Sabes si Len ya llego?- pregunto con inocencia, Dell sonrió de medio lado.

- Si, llego hace rato y se enojó conmigo- y ella lo miro sorprendido, ¿su hermano enojado con Dell?

- ¿Qué le hiciste?- y Dell soltó un ligero "tsk".

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Len tenía novia?- y ella parpadeo ligeramente, esa debía ser una broma.

- Len no tiene novia- declaro ella sorprendida, ¿por qué su vecino y mejor amigo diría algo así?

- ¿Tampoco lo sabías?, porque mira que ella vino aquí así que fui a preguntarle porque venía por estos lados y una cosa llevo a la otra y termine "acosándola"- le conto mientras hacia los paréntesis con su mano- Len me vio y se enojó bastante conmigo, nunca lo vi hacerme esa expresión- Y Lenka seguía sin creérsela.

- Vamos Dell, no inventes tonterías, iré a verlo seguro está haciendo la cena- Y Lenka puso la llave de su puerta y la abrió.

- Yo de ti no entraría, escuche gritos hace unos momentos- pero Lenka no hizo caso, no podía ser que Len haya traído una chica a su casa.

-¡Espera Len!, ¡No!- escucho un grito y se estremeció en ese instante, justo cuando iba a decir que había llegado, se apresuró y abrió la habitación de su hermano.

- Vamos Rin~, otra ronda- vio a su hermano abrazando a una chica por la espalda, tenía su mano infiltrada entre las piernas de la chica.

- Onii-sama…- dijo ella perpleja, si no lo hubiera visto no lo hubiera creído, su perfecto hermano estaba haciendo algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado ni en sus peores pesadillas.

- ¡Lenka!- grito él intentando tapar a la chica con la sabana, ella solo miraba como ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron hasta la coronilla, más su hermano que la mujer.

Y ella cerró la puerta, vio a Dell en la puerta riéndose de ella luego se dio media vuelta y salió de su casa, en cambio la niña rubia de 15 años resbalo por la puerta aun digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando Len abrió la puerta tenía puesto su pantalón y su camisa, Lenka lo miraba como si fuera un espejismo, la visión de su santo hermano se cayó en un segundo.

-Puedo explicarlo…- dijo él preocupándose por el estado de su hermana, Lenka miro como la chica rubia intentaba ponerse un vestido blanco, sus miradas chocaron por un segundo y ella se sonrojo de nuevo, en cambio la rubia menor estaba un poco pálida- Ella… ella… ella- a Len no podía ocurrírsele algo coherente, se rindió y dejo que su hermana pensará lo que quisiera.

- Lamento lo que paso- Hablo Rin aun sonrojada, se rascaba la mejilla, Len suspiro pesadamente.

- Esta bien, no calcule bien el tiempo- Len se levantó y le ayudo a cuadrar el Shawl que ella usaba, era rosado pálido bastante bonito. Él le paso una peinilla a la chica y le ayudo a organizarse el cabello, de reojo veía a su hermana menor que no perdía ningún detalle de lo que hacían.

- ¿Es tu novia?- pregunto cuando por fin logro asimilarlo, ambos rubios se sonrojaron de nuevo.

- No… exactamente- contesto Len, Rin solo miro hacia otro lado, ¿cómo decirle a la pobre de su hermana menor que se había acostado con una total desconocida?

- Mi nombre es Rin- aclaro la rubia mayor, Len suspiro.

- ¡La chica del collar!- Lenka llevo sus manos a su boca ahogando un grito, se hacía imágenes mentales de Len pidiéndole sexo para poder devolverle el collar.

- Si… - admitió Len.

- Len… ¿Cómo pudiste chantajearla así?- y ahora los dos rubios se veían confundidos- Te había dicho que consiguieras una novia, pero pedirle sexo por un collar, eso es bajo- Y Len enrojeció de la ira.

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!, ¿Qué clase de chico crees que es tu hermano?- Rin rio levemente por el comentario, Lenka y Len la miraron algo extrañados - ¡todo esto es tu culpa!- dijo Len enojado, no le parecía divertido que su hermana menor pensará eso.

- Lo siento, es que yo creo que Len es una persona maravillosa, pero que tu hermana no piense eso me hace dar risa- Y solo por la radiante sonrisa que le dedico se le paso el enojo.

- Es hora de que te vayas, Rin- Y Rin dejo de reírse, asintió levemente mientras caminaba lejos de la habitación de Len pasando por un lado de Lenka.

- Len… ¿Y cómo vuelvo a casa?- y Len suspiro pesadamente como si estuviera cargando un elefante, maldita sea la hora en que esa problemática chica se chocó con él.

- Esta bien, te llevaré- Rodo sus ojos mientras pasaba al lado de su hermana – volveré más tarde- le dijo a su hermana mientras salía con Rin tomado de la mano.

Camino con ella mientras salían de su barrio, sabía que ni teniendo buena suerte pasaría un taxi por allá, cuando llego a la carretera intento tomar uno sin que dijera algo, Rin solo lo miraba atentamente sonriéndole bastante contenta, mientras él se maldecía mentalmente por haber sido descubierto por Lenka, cuando por fin uno de esos condenados taxis paro.

-Adiós Len- susurro ella mientras miraba hacia el suelo, ahora si ya no tenían nada que tratar.

- Adiós Rin- se despidió él mirándola, Rin no quería irse, no quería dejarlo, quería… quería... volver a verlo.

-Adiós- entro en el taxi mientras empezaba a llorar, Len lo noto, suspiro y se acercó a ella, la tomo de sus mejillas y la beso tiernamente.

- Gracias Rin, muchas gracias- le abrazo un poco, el taxista veía incomodo a los dos jóvenes que se mostraban afecto.

Se separó de ella y cerró la puerta del taxi, Rin se quedó mirándole aun con lágrimas escurriéndole por las mejillas.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este proyecto no fue tan popular, pero aqui sigo, en fin, tengo una mala noticia, debido a que es noviembre y es mi ultimo mes de uni, pues los abandonaré por todo un mes, si, tengo que enfocarme en mis estudios, así que Adios fanfiction , no vemos en diciembre.<p>

Gracias a Shingeki Petra y Firielvnz por los reviews 3, que lindos son por seguirme leyendo.


	3. Amor falso

Tenia en esos instantes un café en sus manos, pero no era cualquier café, era uno de esos cafés de los que tanto había oído mencionar, "starbucks" era el nombre de ese lugar donde se encontraba, había tenido una semana agitada, empezó el viernes cuando una chica adinerada prácticamente le regalo un millón de dólares, terminaron haciendo el amor en su propia cama y su hermana menor los descubrió. El mismo sábado salió tempranito e hizo lo que tenía que hacer, pago por fin la deuda del hospital pero le había sobrado algo, después de todo no necesitaba el millón exacto, tenía en su bolsillo la factura que comprobaba que era libre como el viento; el domingo fue a la iglesia y le agradeció a Dios por la presencia de su salvadora quien le quito un gran peso de encima, también hablo con su difunta madre y le pidió que los siguiera cuidando desde donde estaba, especialmente a Lenka que cada día era más complicada cuidarla por lo hermosa que era su hermana. El lunes fue a hablar con su jefe y le presento su carta de renuncia, él le miro con una cara sorprendido, casi sin creérselo, incluso le ofreció un aumento de sueldo pero Len ya estaba cansado de trabajar allí, quería un descanso de la vida nocturna y no asistir a una fiesta por lo menos en los próximos diez años de su vida, y después de estar todo un rato discutiendo con él, su jefe tuvo que aceptar que él ya no trabajaría allí, se despidió de todos los chicos que eran sus amigos, Gakupo, Kaito, Kiyoteru, pero sabía que no era la última vez que los vería, después de todos vivían relativamente cerca. Y el resto de la semana la aprovecho para ir al instituto, era su última semana porque ya se iba a graduar, tendría una ceremonia el sábado y luego pensaría que debía hacer con su vida.

Todo eso lo llevo a esa cafetería, después de salir de clases tuvo la necesidad de ir a ver a su ángel que lo había salvado, pero ella no estaba en su casa y la empleada le dijo a donde tendría que ir pero Rin salía algo tarde así que la esperaba en esa cafetería, ya llevaba más de una hora allí y su café se terminaba, suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba aun por la ventana, él era paciente pero si se acababa su café tendría que comprar otro, de pronto la vio, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Se levantó inmediatamente de su silla, se acercó a la caja a pagar el café y le dio un mini infarto al notar que ese café costaba tres veces más que uno normal, salió un poco malhumorado de esa cafetería al resignarse tener que pagar tanto por algo así.

-¡Tenemos que hablar!- miro hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Rin, ella estaba hablando con un chico de cabello negro.

- ¡No hay nada de que hablar!- Al parecer estaban peleando, Len detuvo su marcha, ¿estaría bien ir donde ella?

- ¿Acaso no lo entiendes?- Dijo el chico bastante irritado- ¡me van a quitar todo por tu culpa!- Rin solo bufo.

-¡Fuiste tú quien me engaño!, ¿ahora es mi ¡CULPA!? ¿no tienes vergüenza?- Todos miraban la escena con bastante curiosidad, Rin se veía muy enojada y con ganas de llorar, Len solo miraba estupefacto lo que veía, al parecer ese era el chico que estaba con ella antes y se veía bastante desesperado.

- Será a las malas- dijo él mientras tomaba a la chica de la muñeca, Rin intentaba zafarse de su agarre-

- ¡Suéltame Rei!- Grito ella jalando su brazo.

- ¡Ni hablar!, no voy a perderlo todo por tu culpa Rin- Y entre más la jalaba más forcejeaba, Len suspiro, ¿qué demonios pretendía ese chico?, si quería recuperar a Rin lo estaba haciendo muy mal, y pronto noto como la rubia era arrastrada literalmente y ya no pudo soportarlo más, se acercó hacia la pareja, en un rápido movimiento tomo la muñeca del chico y la apretó fuertemente haciendo que soltará a la chica que cayó al suelo sorprendida.

- No me parece la manera correcta de tratarla- Dijo él dándole una mirada fría al chico.

- ¿A ti que te importa?- mascullo mientras se soltaba de su agarré y se sobaba un poco su muñeca- Ella es mi futura esposa, puedo tratarla como se me de la gana- Len solo se rio un poco.

- ¿Ah sí?, pues dudo que ella acepte casarse contigo si la tratas tan mal y a mi parecer no quiere saber nada de ti- El chico pelinegro frunció en el ceño, Rin se levantó del suelo y tomo la mano de Len para llamar su atención.

- Len… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto ella un poco avergonzada, sus cachetes tomaron un tono carmín.

- Nada, solo pasaba por aquí- mintió él mientras miraba como el chico pelinegro enrojecía de la rabia.

- ¿Quién es él?- pregunto de forma autoritaria, Rin observo los ojos ámbar de Rei.

- Mi nuevo novio- Dijo sin consideración, Len la miro alzando levemente una ceja, eso no era verdad… no del todo, pero ya que, si ese chico la trato tan mal y ella quería provocarle celos para molestarlo entonces le seguiría el juego.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto anonado, Len noto como todo el mundo los miraba sorprendidos- Rin, ven aquí inmediatamente- ordeno él, Rin rio.

- ¿Aún no lo has entendido?- ella le miraba mientras apretaba aún más la mano de Len – Si alguna vez hubo un "nosotros", ya se acabó, no voy a volver contigo ya que encontré a alguien muchísimo mejor que tú, baka- Y Rin empezó a caminar mientras Len le seguía ligeramente, todos observaban la escena, al parecer nadie pensó que Rin haría algo así, sonrió satisfecho.

Pero de un momento a otro se encontraba en el suelo, un fuerte dolor en la cabeza lo atormento y llevo su mano allí y noto que le salía sangre.

-¡Len!- escucho la voz de Rin alterada, ella se agacho a mirarle preocupada y a punto de llorar- ¿Qué demonios haces Rei?- ella se puso delante del chico, como si intentará protegerlo, Len noto que Rei tenía una botella quebrada en la mano.

- ¿Así que te crees muy valiente porque te defiende este perdedor?- Rin solo tembló un poco pero no se apartó de enfrente de Len, él solo suspiro pesadamente, la cabeza le dolía y se estaba mareando.

- Rin… apártate- ordeno Len, Rin solo volteó su cara preocupada por ese comentario, Len observo como Rei iba a golpearla con la botella, la aparto empujándola fuertemente de la cintura, Rin cayo hacia un lado por la fuerza que Len le impregno a su cuerpo y miro como Len detenía el ataque de Rei- No dejaré que lastimes a Rin- él estaba furioso, la sangre corría por su cuello y mejillas, de alguna manera logro hacer que Rei soltara la botella y le propino un puñetazo en su ojo, Rei se echó para atrás apoyándose en su auto y tocándose el ojo, al verse indefenso simplemente lo abordo apresurado y maldiciéndolo.

- Len…- susurro la chica rubia mientras se le acercaba, Len intento sonreírle pero le dolía mucho.

- No te preocupes, solo es una cortadita- comento él intentando minimizar el daño, pero ella negó angustiada.

- ¡Rin!- Rin solo subió su mirada mientras veía de donde venía esa voz que la había llamado, Len noto como la chica se puso pálida al ver al chico que grito su nombre.

- Rinto-nii-sama…- soltó ella de repente.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto el chico preocupado, Rin asintió pero volteó a ver a Len preocupada, él solo miro hacia otra parte intentando que el chico rubio lo ignorara.

- Ven… tengo un botiquín en el carro- él chico que respondía al nombre de Rinto se acercó a Len y le ayudo a pararse, Len maldecía internamente, supuestamente no debería tener contacto con este chico porque lo haría añicos si se enteraba de lo que él le había hecho a su linda y dulce hermana menor.

- No es nada…- susurro Len, pero el chico le dio una mirada tan intimidante que mejor se quedó callado, fue introducido a un auto negro que estaba en la otra calle, todo bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas del lugar.

Rinto no tardo en brindarle primeros auxilios, Len solo podía quedarse quieto mientras observaba a una angustiada Rin que parecía a punto de llorar en cualquier instante, Len no sabría si es porque se encontraba enfrente de su hermano o por lo que le había pasado a él, en unos minutos Len ya estuvo vendado en la cabeza.

-¿Quieres ir a un hospital?- pregunto serio el rubio mayor, Len solo trago en seco, para él hospital significaba deudas.

- Estoy bien, enserio- dijo él, pero la intensa mirada del hermano de Rin lo ponía inquieto.

- Hay que estar seguros de que no te paso nada malo- Y Len solo negó fervientemente.

-No se preocupen por mi yo…- Pero Len no pudo continuar, noto la mirada de súplica de Rin, esa que lo hacía ceder a todos sus caprichos.

- Len… por favor, vamos al hospital- Y ambos chicos solo la miraron, Len empezando a estresarse, él ya había renunciado a su trabajo por ende renunció a su seguro médico, pero no podía decir eso enfrente del hermano de Rin- Len… si te pasa algo yo…- Y ella se fue acercándose más a él, pero Len simplemente desvió la mirada, ¡no iba a ceder!

- Rin… si me siento mal te lo diré, ¿está bien?- Pero Rin no quedo satisfecha con eso, se acercó más a él para que no pudiera evitar su mirada- Rin… no te acerques tanto… no enfrente de tu hermano- Rin solo se sonrojo, no era su intención seducirlo pero por ese momento se había olvidado de que su hermano estaba allí, volvió a su asiento mientras miraba hacia el suelo, Rinto la miraba desaprobatoriamente.

- Así que… ¿Es tu novio?- pregunto el chico mientras arqueaba una ceja, Rin solo se sonrojo hasta la coronilla mientras miraba a Len sin saber que hacer.

- Si…- contesto ella, Rinto miro a Len desde abajo hacia arriba escaneándolo completamente.

- ¿No es muy temprano para tener un nuevo novio?- pregunto él cruzando sus brazos y pidiéndole una explicación a su hermanita.

- Yo… me enamoré…- ella se sintió aun más avergonzada, su cara y cuerpo se pusieron totalmente rojos, Len también se había sonrojado un poco, ¿por qué decía mentiras?- Lo siento onii-san, Len me gusta mucho y no pude evitar salir con él en cuanto lo deje con Rei- Rinto solo suspiro, miro a Len de nuevo y este se tensó por su mirada.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el rubio, Len solo miro a Rin entrando en pánico.

-Len… Len Shimoda- Le fue difícil decirle su nombre, sentía que en cualquier momento lo iba asesinar, Rinto miro a su hermana de nuevo.

- ¿Shimoda?- pregunto él, Len asintió lentamente, Rin lo miraba también nerviosa- Bueno Rin, normalmente me opondría a tu relación con este chico- comento señalando a Len, este simplemente desvió su mirada un poco incómodo- Pero vi que él arriesgo su vida para salvarte, si Rei te hubiera pegado con esa botella seguramente estuvieras herida- Len y Rin lo miraron sorprendidos por la actitud de Rinto.

- ¿De verdad?- dijo Rin incrédula, Len solo seguía tan sorprendido que ni reaccionaba.

- Si, puedes salir con él hasta que te canses- Y en ese momento él rubio menor vio la cara de felicidad de Rin, se podía comparar como el de una niña pequeña que acaban de decirle que se podía quedar con su mascota pero eso no le gustaba para nada.

- ¡Gracias Rinto-nii-sama!- y ella abrazo a su hermano, Rinto acarició la cabeza de su hermanita calmadamente y en eso le dedico una mirada a Len que hizo que el chico casi perdiera la vida.

-¿Quieres ir a comer, Len?- pregunto él con un tono de voz tan amenazador que Len no se pudo negar, asintió rápidamente mientras Rin dejaba de abrazar a su hermano para abrazarlo a él.

-¡Vamos a poder estar juntos, Len!- y la sonrisa que la chica le dedico le hizo pensar que en verdad ella deseaba eso o estaba fingiendo muy bien, Len sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente para seguir con el teatro.

- Lo sé… amor- Y a la pobre chica casi le da un paro cardiaco al escuchar la palabra amor, se separó inmediatamente de Len y se sentó en el lugar que ocupaba antes escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

Los tres chicos solo se quedaron en silencio, por una parte Rin no quitaba sus manos de su cara por no poder ver a Len a la cara, al parecer ya había caído en cuenta en las consecuencias de su "mentira", por otra Len estaba el doble de incomodo además de que pensaba en alguna forma de salir de todo este problema. Cuando menos pensó noto que ya habían llegado a la casa de Rin, el chofer de Rinto se bajó y les abrió la puerta mientras él salía primero, Len decidió armarse de valor y salir también, se estiro un poco y vio a Rin bajarse aun sin mirarle y con unos notables nervios y una gran cara de preocupación.

-Bien, iré a arreglar unas cosas, ustedes dos hagan lo que quieran mientras está la cena- Declaro el muchacho mientras empezó a caminar hacia algún lugar dentro de su súper mansión, Rin suspiro y tomo a Len de la muñeca y empezó a dirigirlo hacia su habitación.

-¡Lo siento!- comento ella mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación, Len solo la observaba curioso- Yo… entre en pánico… y empecé a inventar cosas- ella se sentó en su cama, Len solo le sonrió.

- Lo he notado- comento él acercándose a la cama y sentándose también a su lado- Fingir ser tu novio no es tan malo- admitió él, Rin lo miro algo preocupada- En una semana le puedes decir que terminamos y ya está, ¿cierto?- Rin solo asintió levemente, no era tan difícil de solucionar.

- ¿Qué fuiste a hacer a mi escuela?- pregunto Rin mientras Len parpadeaba.

- Solo quería mostrarte el recibo del hospital, para que vieras que me lo gaste en lo que debía, también sobro un poco así que vine a devolvértelo- Rin solo le sonrió.

- Tonto…- susurro ella mientras se le acercaba - puedes quedarte con eso, tal vez pueda ser la cuota inicial de una nueva casa- dijo ella, Len suspiro pesadamente.

-Temía que dijeras eso… ¿no hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión?- pregunto él, Rin simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te vuelva a perseguir hasta tu casa?- pregunto ella pícaramente, Len simplemente negó rotundamente.

- La última vez que fuiste a mi casa traumamos a mi hermana- Rin soltó una leve risa por aquello.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente- Rin lo observo detenidamente mientras suspiraba- Gracias por ayudarme con lo de Rei- Len le dedico una sonrisa.

- No es nada, no me gusto como te estaba tratando… pero, ¿por qué se estaban peleando?- pregunto él por curiosidad, la chica rubia de ojos azules suspiro pesadamente al recordarlo.

- Mis abuelos le contaron a los padres de Rei la razón por la cual cancele el compromiso, están tan furiosos con él que decidieron desheredarlo y le dieron la espalda totalmente, ya no le dan dinero y esas cosas, la única forma de que vuelva a ser parte de los "Kagene", es que se case conmigo- Len solo parpadeó un par de veces, eso lo había mareado.

- ¿Por eso esta tan desesperado?- pregunto Len, Rin asintió.

- Me da un poco de pena la verdad, pero no voy a ser miserable al lado de él- Rin miro hacia el suelo, Len acarició la cabeza de la chica sintiéndose orgulloso.

- Él renunció a la persona que amaba, si es que amaba a ese chico… solo por dinero, no merece que sientas pena por él- Rin solo miro a Len un poco confundida, era cierto, si a Rei le gustaba Piko debió de luchar por él, en cambio apenas le quitaron su dinero fue a arrastrarse a sus pies y a jurarle un amor que no sentía por ella.

- Tienes razón, ahora estoy de mal humor- no pudo evitarlo, Rei siempre la quería utilizar.

- Eso es fácil de arreglar- Ella parpadeo un par de veces por lo que había dicho, ¿era fácil de arreglar su humor?, debía de estar loco; la mano de Len se alzó a la altura de su mejilla, le dedico una sonrisa de pura maldad, ella temió por lo que iba a hacer, observo como se acercaba cada más a su cara pero ella no podía dejar que pasara, no allí.

- ¡Espera!, si Rinto-nii-sama nos ve…-

- Rinto-nii-sama nos dio permiso de salir, así que voy a aprovecharme de eso- Rin intentaba retroceder pero Len la acorralaba más contra su cama.

No tardo en desvanecer la distancia que había entre ellos, junto sus labios como lo había hecho los otros días y la pobre chica perdió los deseos de luchar, no entendía por qué no podía resistirse a los labios de aquel chico, enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Len celebraba internamente porque ella no se resistiría, aunque para él no era difícil seducirla. Su mano se deslizo por su pierna acariciándola y degustándose por su suave piel, Rin se separó un poco para tomar una bocanada de aire pero el chico no quería apartarse de ella, la aprisiono de nuevo estrechándolos lo más que podía con sus propios labios, dándole lametazos y mordiéndolos levemente.

-¿Me has extrañado?, ¿cierto?- Rin lo empujo levemente al ver su oportunidad de escapar.

- Digamos que si- el chico sonrió coquetamente, Rin solo suspiro.

- Quítate Len…- ella le dio un leve empujón mientras intentaba darse espacio – No pienso caer en tu juego hoy- Comento ella bajándose la falda, el puchero que le hizo el chico fue algo que jamás creyó ver en su cara.

- La cena aun no está servida mi pequeña princesa, ¿por qué no dejas que tu sirviente juegue un rato contigo?- le susurro seductoramente pero Rin negó al instante.

- Rinto piensa que salimos, pero él no sabe que hemos tenido sexo y hoy no va a ser el día que lo descubra- Len bufo mientras se separaba de ella, a la rubia le daban ganas de reír por la expresión que tenía, parecía un niño al cual le han quitado su dulce favorito.

-Que injusto, ya no me gusta tener novia- comento haciendo un puchero, Rin solo se acercó y le dio un pequeño besito en su mejilla.

-Confórmate con eso hoy- Len se recostó en la cama algo aburrido,  
>¿tendría que visitarla toda la semana?, aunque si lo pensaba bien la próxima semana ambos estarían libres porque se iban a graduar.<p>

-Rin… el sábado te gradúas, ¿cierto?- pregunto interesado, la rubia volteó a mirarle.

- Si-

-¿Qué vas a hacer en tu semana de vacaciones?- pregunto interesado mientras jugueteaba con un listón de la almohada de la chica.

- No lo sé, aun no he pensado – contesto ella.

- Tal vez podamos salir… si tú quieres- menciono él, Rin le sonrió un poco y se acostó a su lado, el chico se sonrojo levemente por la cercanía.

- No sé, Rinto-nii-sama también sale a vacaciones y murmuro algo sobre un viaje, pero si él decide no hacer nada entonces saldré a jugar contigo- Len sonrió ante su respuesta- Pero que sea "jugar" algo decente, no volveré a tu casa- Y Len soltó una ligera carcajada.

- A ti te gusto jugar eso- la chica le volvió a sonreír.

- Eso fue porque tú me sedujiste, maldito incubo- Len solo se hizo el ofendido.

-¿Ahora soy un demonio?, si te recuerdo fuiste tú la que empezaste- él le tomo la cintura y la atrajo hacia él- La demonio eres tú~- canturreo cerca de su rostro, Rin se sonrojo levemente.

- Estaba borracha- comento ella intentando excusarse- En tu casa fuiste el que me empezaste a tocar- Él simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando me quise detener tú me lo impediste, así que no digas nada, los dos somos culpables- Ambos estaban tan cerca, mirándose fijamente, lentamente se acercaron para volverse a besar y cuando sus labios se rozaban.

- Rin oujo-sama, la cena esta…- Gumi entro de improviso arruinando el momento, viendo como Len sostenía a la chica de la cintura y esta estaba bastante cerca del rostro del chico.

-¡Gumi!- chillo Rin furiosa- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta?- la reprendió ella con la cara roja de haber sido descubierta.

- Lo-lo siento- la chica también estaba roja, Rin solo bufo bastante molesta mientras Len veía entretenido la escena.

- Bueno, no importa- Rin se levantó de la cama mientras Len la imitaba- ¿La cena está lista?- pregunto ella aun enojada con la pobre muchacha, esta solo asintió- Vámonos, Len- Y el chico paso al lado de la chica con el cabello color pasto, oyó como ella en voz baja le susurraba algunos insultos a la rubia.

-¿Tenías que gritarle?- pregunto el chico mientras Rin solo empuñaba sus manos.

- Es que es una gran cotilla, no importa cuantas veces le diga, siempre entra a mi habitación sin tocar o incluso cuando yo no estoy, le encanta hacer eso cuando traigo amigos a la casa- Len sonrió de medio lado, en ese caso no podía reprocharle a Rin.

- ¿Por qué no la despides?- pregunto él mientras Rin suspiraba.

- - Aparte de eso, hace un buen trabajo- Len se le acerco y tomo su mano.

- La princesa no es una tirana después de todo- Rin inflo sus cachetes.

- ¿Creías que era una tirana?- pregunto haciéndose la ofendida.

- Claro que si- dijo Len apretándole sus cachetes suavemente- Siempre haces lo que se te da la gana-

- No es cierto- Se quejó ella sobándose los cachetes.

- Puedo enumerar un par de ocasiones en los que no aceptaste un no como respuesta- Rin solo suspiro, ella no era una tirana y tampoco era una mimada.

- Ya cállate- Camino de nuevo mientras se veía derrotada, Len sonrió por lo tierna que se veía.

Al llegar al comedor se encontraron que el hermano de Rin ya los estaba esperando, Rin tomo asiento a un lado y Len para no quedar de nuevo al lado de su hermano se sentó justo en el puesto contiguo al de Rin, trago rápidamente al ver tantos cubiertos en la mesa, él apenas y sabía usar una cuchara. Pronto trajeron la comida, Len casi se le cae la baba al ver esos platos, ¿Rin comía ese tipo de platos?, de repente se sintió fuera de sitio y Rinto no paraba de mirarlo.

-Así que Len… ¿a qué te dedicas?- Y Rin palideció al escucharlo, él chico le sonrió.

- En estos momentos solo estoy estudiando- Rin lo miro algo confundida, pero luego miro hacia su plato, tomo un tenedor y él chico hizo lo mismo.

- Oh, ¿estás en tu último año?- pregunto interesado, Len asintió.

- Me graduó el sábado- respondió él, pero Rinto dirigió su mirada hacia Rin que el chico no supo descifrar.

- Pero no eres del mismo instituto que Rin- Y Rin casi se atraganta con lo que fuera que comiera, Len asintió levemente.

-Él… Él… Él hace de tutor- intento inventarse ella, Rinto levanto una ceja dudando de lo que dijo ella.

- Si… hago de tutor- aunque eso no era tan mentira, Len tuvo unos cuantos trabajos ayudando a otros estudiantes.

- ¿Se conocieron así?- pregunto el chico, Rin asintió y Len simplemente se quedó callado- No sabía que necesitabas tutores- Comento Rinto con un deje de malestar.

- Solo cuando perdí física- Y Rinto empezó a comer sin creérsela del todo.

- Debes ser muy bueno para que Rin te buscará de otro lugar- Y Len solo asintió -¿Tienes planeado ir a la universidad?- pero eso lo cogió desprevenido, palideció al escucharlo.

- Yo no iré- respondió rápidamente, Rin se sorprendió un poco por su respuesta, ¿acaso no le había ayudado a pagar el hospital para que tuviera su vida? – No presente el examen este año- Comento mientras tomaba un poco de jugo y evitaba las miradas de los hermanos Kagamine, una mirándolo furiosa y el otro sin interesarle lo que dijo.

- Entiendo- contesto el chico- Hay algunos chicos que aplazan la universidad por uno o dos años- respondió mientras Len intentaba cortar una pedazo de carne que había allí, pero sin éxito alguno- ¿presentarás el examen el próximo año?- De nuevo pregunto con su mirada fría.

- No lo sé, no creo poder pagarla- Se le escapo él, Len agacho la cabeza, el hermano de Rin no sabía que él no tenía donde caerse muerto pero eso intereso al chico rubio.

- Ah… ¿tus padres no te ayudan?- pregunto el chico aun más interesado.

- Rinto-nii… Len no tiene padres- le susurro Rin poniendo su mano en la boca para que Len no la escuchara, pero igual lo hizo.

- ¿Ah?- Rinto se sorprendió, Len solo sonrió.

- Pues si… mi madre murió y… mi "padre"- hizo un paréntesis con sus dedos- él desapareció cuando mi hermana nació- Rin solo agacho su cabeza preocupada de haber puesto a Len triste por culpa de su hermano, pero Rinto solo prosiguió comiendo como si no importara.

- Ya veo, tú velas por tu hermana, ¿cierto?- pregunto él, Len asintió con la cabeza.

- Ya basta de interrogarlo- regaño Rin a su hermano, Rinto solo le frunció el ceño.

- ¿No puedo saber con qué tipo de personas te metes?- Rin solo agacho su cabeza por la reprimenda que le dieron y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

- No te preocupes, si mi hermana trajera a alguien a casa yo le haría un interrogatorio peor- Len acarició suavemente la cabeza de Rin, esta le hizo un puchero mientras continuaba comiendo.

- Bueno… tampoco es que tenga que hacerte el interrogatorio ahora- dijo Rinto al ver la expresión de su hermana- Puede ser la siguiente semana mientras vamos los tres de viaje- y tanto Rin como Len escupieron su comida por la sorpresa al oír eso.

- ¡Lo siento!- comento Len intentando limpiar el desastre que hizo, Rin tosía por casi ahogarse con algo.

- No es para tanto- Rinto intentaba contener una risa por las expresiones de los rubios más jóvenes, Rin solo lo miraba incrédula por lo que sucedía.

- ¿Cómo que los tres?- pregunto ella sin creérselo del todo.

- Si a tu novio no le importa, me gustaría invitarlo a ir al viaje con nosotros- Rin lo miro aterrada, ¡esa era una mala idea!

- Lo siento pero no puedo dejar a mi hermana sola- dijo rápidamente Len y Rin agradeció al cielo por la existencia de la hermana de Len.

-Entonces que venga con nosotros- Y la cara de Len parecía un poema.

- Es muy amable pero yo no tengo como pagar…-

- Te dije que te iba a invitar, así que no tienes que pagar nada- y él chico sintió que esa era una amenaza, asintió levemente.

- A Lenka le va a gustar….- menciono él ante su amenaza, Rinto sonrió complacido.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos el domingo- Y Rin solo lo miraba con ganas de querer asesinarlo.

Ninguno dijo nada más, la mirada de molestia de Rin era tan tremenda que hacía a ambos chicos temer por su vida, y Len no estaba muy seguro de a quien temerle más, si al hermano mayor o a la pequeña princesa de la casa, ambos comieron en relativo silencio, y una vez retirado los platos Rinto se despidió con una sonrisa satisfecha, Rin suspiro cansada y se levantó tomando a Len de la mano y llevándose fuera de la casa.

-Espero que estés listo para empezar a mentir en regla- dijo ella mientras Len suspiraba.

- Lo sé, tenemos que planear esto bien- le respondió Len, Rin solo quería terminar con eso ya, no sabía que hacer en ese estado – Aunque tal vez sea mejor que no vaya el domingo, así tendrás una excusa para terminarme- Se las ideo él sonriendo tristemente.

La chica solo pestañeo, aunque esa parecía una muy buena idea pero…

-El paseo no es tan malo… podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos- Len solo la miro un poco confundido, ¿qué demonios deseaba ella?

- Pero…-

- Anda… ve y cómprale ropa linda a tu hermanita porque seguro iremos a muchas partes- Rin empezó a arrastrarle a él sacándolo de su casa- Y si no te atreves a venir el domingo yo misma iré por ti y le diré a Rinto lo que me hiciste en tu casa- Y Len abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿acaso estaba loca?.

- Pero Rin, yo-

- Y no olvides el vestido de baño, no quiero ver a tu hermana con el vestido de baño de la escuela- Y Len suspiro.

- Está bien- contesto molesto- ¿Al menos me vas a dar tu numero?- pregunto él mientras Rin asentía contenta, ella saco su teléfono y en un par de minutos ya habían intercambiado números.

-Adiós Len- se despidió ella mientras Len empezaba a caminar.

- Adiós princesita~- se despidió él empezando a caminar, ahora tenía que encontrar un taxi que lo llevará.

- ¡Len!- grito la chica al verlo partir, Len solo volteó a observarlo preocupado.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto mientras observaba a la chica correr hacia a él.

Se acercó a él mirándolo con miedo, Len no entendía que le pasaba, fue hasta que se le acercó y le robo un beso de manera violenta y sorpresiva, no supo cómo reaccionar ante tal acción pero luego de asimilarlo le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos atrayéndola más hacía él, Rin se alzaba en puntitas para poder igualar su altura y no poder separarse ni un milímetro de la boca de Len, cuando sus pulmones pidieron aire se separaron respirando lo más que podía.

-¿Y… eso?- jadeo Len al ver a Rin sonrojada.

- Solo… me despido…- contesto ella, Len sonrió.

- Esta bien…- Y empezó a caminar para atrás mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida, Rin aún seguía sonrojada.

Fue cuando encontró un taxi que pasaba por allí, él se montó y le indico donde dirigirse, observo como Rin aun seguía en la mitad de la calle esperando a que se fuera. Suspiro sonoramente, ¿por qué cada vez que iba a ver a Rin tenía que cambiarle la vida tanto?, no es que se quejará de la chica pero ella le dio un giro de 180º a todo su mundo desde que la conoció. Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que encontró fue a una muy enojada Lenka, que lo esperaba en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y sus cejas enarcadas.

-Así que mi hermanito ha decidido empezar a vivir una vida libertina- comento ella, Len rio levemente.

- ¿No fue esa tu sugerencia?- pregunto con gracia mientras entraba y se sentaba a un lado de ella.

- Te dije que buscaras una novia- comento ella, Len rio levemente.

- Ya tengo una- Y la rubia menor lo miro extrañada.

- ¿Te hiciste novio de Rin?- pregunto ella ya que era la única chica con la que había observado a su hermano.

- Si… algo así- contesto Len, Lenka solo cruzo de brazos.

- Ella no me agrada- contesto mientras Len suspiro.

- Ella no es mala-

- Se acostó contigo en tu cama, ¡y no eran novios siquiera!- y Len desvió su mirada algo preocupado- Es una perra- Y él se estremeció al oír esa palabra en la boca de su hermanita.

- ¡Lenka!- grito él enfadado-¡Ella no es así!- intento justificarla, pero ella solo negó.

- Me opongo a esa relación- y Len miraba preocupado a su hermanita.

- Oye… ella es buena, créeme… el como la conociste no fue lo mejor, lo admito, pero ella no tiene toda la culpa de lo que paso- Y Len se sonrojo de haber recordado esa situación.

- No vas a quitarme ese pésimo concepto- y Len ya no sabía que hacer, hasta que recordó lo del viaje.

- Pero… su hermano nos invitó a viajar con ellos- y Lenka abrió los ojos sorprendida- No tenemos que pagar nada… solo ir- y la pobre chica ya se veía bastante interesada.

- No vas a comprarme con eso- murmuro ella.

- Hasta donde entendí… vamos a ir al mar- Y los ojos de Lenka se iluminaron.

- ¿Enserio?- pregunto con su voz infantil, Len rio por su actitud.

- Pero hay condiciones- y la chica asintió dándole su respuesta afirmativa- No debes tratar mal a Rin ni a su hermano-

- Lo prometo- dijo ella asintiendo rápidamente.

- Y… si su hermano pregunta por la relación de ella y mía, tu dile que no sabías nada- y ella parpadeó un par de veces.

- ¿Él no sabe que ustedes dos ya se acostaron?- pregunto mientras Len le dedicaba una mirada de incredibilidad.

- ¿Acaso quieres verme muerto?- pregunto él, Lenka solo hizo un puchero.

- Hablando de eso…. ¿por qué tienes la cabeza vendada?- Len casi se olvidó de aquel detalle, toco su cabeza mientras sentía los vendajes.

- ¡Ya es tarde!- se levantó del mueble y corrió hacia su habitación, Lenka solo suspiro cansada por la actitud de su hermano.

* * *

><p>-¿Len Shimoda?- pregunto un hombre mayor mientras anotaba el nombre en su libreta.<p>

- Si… sé que he oído ese apellido antes, necesito que lo investigues- Comento Rinto mientras estaba en su escritorio cruzando sus dedos y mirando fijamente al hombre.

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en el chico?- él hombre lo miro sin comprenderlo del todo.

-Es el nuevo novio de Rin- respondió sin darle importancia.

- Si la señorita se entera-

-Ella no se va a enterar, mi hermana ya sufrió mucho por el estúpido de Rei Kagane, no voy a permitir que otro idiota le haga daño- contesto él chico mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía, aspirando el humo dentro de su cuerpo- Además averigua si fue a él a quien ella le dio todo ese dinero y por qué- y el hombre suspiro.

- ¿Cree que la esté chantajeando?- pregunto él hombre mientras Rinto solo enarcaba las cejas bastante molesto.

- Si, eso creo- comento mientras soltaba el humo retenido en sus pulmones- Rin es bastante inocente, no puedo permitir que ese chico le destroce la vida y le quite dinero solo porque ella este enamorada o algo así- y él hombre enarco una ceja un poco confundido.

- Si es así, ¿por qué lo invito a su viaje con la señorita Rin?- Rinto rio.

- Para mantenerlo vigilado y descubrir su lado macabro, cuando Rin se dé cuenta del tipo que tiene a su lado se le caerá la venda, sé que es un poco cruel pero es lo mejor para que aprenda a relacionarse en un futuro- Y el hombre suspiro.

- La hará llorar-

- Solo será un par de semanas, por Rei lloro un mes y fueron tres años, por este no será tanto tiempo- contesto él un poco fastidiado- Ahora retírate- ordeno, el hombre se levantó de la silla.

- Como desee Rinto-sama- y así camino hasta la salida hasta perderse de la vista del rubio.

- Aunque… quizás él no sea tan malo… solo por si las moscas- se susurró así mismo mientras metía en su boca el cigarrillo de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Logre actualizar antes de año nuevo, yay!<p>

Este cap no hubo lemmon~, pueden considerarlo de relleno si quieren, para mi no lo es del todo ya que introduje al cuarto persona que es Rinto C:.

Gracias por los reviews, no sé como pase de dos a 16, agradesco mucho el apoyo que me dan, aunque este fic es para experimentar un poco mi estilo cursi y romanticon a uno más salvaje, pero bueno también tiene escenas cursis C:

hay gashetas para~

Firielvnz

mayde hitsuhina lenxrin

shingeki-petra

Kyoko Katsuragi : ¿de qué hablas? u_u , ¡yo he escrito lemons!

Guest..

SofiAlexandra15

Rinny

Lin Yuukine

Paulina17

ShineBK

Dianis Mar

RinnyNaranjita

LoverVocal02


End file.
